Sonata de Tiempo
by Inwe Faelivrin
Summary: Eren es un violinista con un profundo cariño a la música, Levi es un director de orquesta que la ama tanto que la odia. Sus caminos se encontrarán en un espacio creado por las emociones. La Sonata del tiempo evoca tristeza, esperanzas, sonrisas y desilusiones. Aunque nos sugiere que el amor duele, nos recuerda que el dolor nos hace vivos.
1. Chapter 2

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**Si estas aquí, tienes suerte. **

**Lo antes expuesto es debido a mi poca experiencia en la web, incluye FanFic. **

**El primer Capítulo de esta historia: s/10890516/1/Sonata-del-tiempo**

**Editar corriendo es malo, perdonad mi poco tacto en este capítulo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Hajime Isayama.**

**Géneros: El que lector le coloque. Yo lo clasifico Romance.**

**Es Levi x Eren.**

**Esta historia actualiza los domingos.**

**Los comentarios abajo.**

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

><p>Partitura Dos:<p>

Instructor

Ese primer día en escuela, Eren concibió una imagen interesante de un persona. Podía dividirlo en dos aspectos: El primero, su instructor parecía más joven de lo que aparentaba mostrando un rostro suave, piel tersa y un cabello lacio muy cuidado al corte militar, lo que llevaba al segundo aspecto; Si no tuviera un aura tan temible, aterradora y asesina, ese joven pelinegro pudo ser extremadamente popular en cualquier entorno.

Levi Rivaille era un ser especial. Físicamente contaba con la previa descripción más una tez pálida y cuerpo atlético y compacto. Aún así, era seriamente aterrador ya que su persona emanaba un aura espeluznante y tétrica. Miraba a la gente con cautela y sin demostrar ninguna expresión. Daba la impresión que todos ellos les daba igual.

A decir verdad,que todo el mundo le daba igual.

-Me alegra que este seguro de sí mismo, señor Braun- dijo con naturalidad. Reiner se paralizó al escuchar su nombre de forma que lo haría un verdugo con su ejecutado.–Dígame, ¿qué instrumento toca usted?

-Trombón Tenor, Señor- dijo el rubio con algo de esfuerzo,mientras sonreía nervioso ante aquella situación.

-Muy bonito instrumento, necesita mucha respiración para evitar caer en una nota- dijo Rivaille mientras acariciaba su cabello – Antes de comenzar la clase. Haremos algo divertido.

Rivaille se levantó dejando a todos congelados. Suspiró con fastidio, abrió el ventanal de la clase, que estaba a la derecha de su escritorio, y observó desde ese punto a los jóvenes aprendices.

-De verdad, que molesto.- Chistó Levi saliendo de clase.

Aquello fue el detonante de murmullos y comentarios. Nadie podía creer que aquel ser pequeño y aterrador les daría clase en el primer añ miraban a Reiner con pesar, ya que había molestado al profesor con su actitud grosera.

Cuando volvió Rivaille, traía una maleta marrón grande. Un Trombón Tenor siendo protegido por un protector llegó.

-A los estudiantes de Viento se les solicitó traer su boquilla. Braun, venga y colóquele su boquilla al trombón- dijo Levi sacando al precioso instrumento dorado de su protector.

Reiner obedeció en silencio. El chico se levantó con elegancia hondeando su orgullo americano. Miró por encima del hombro al instructor, que si no tuviera el aura de un feroz hombro hambriento hubiera sido violentamente maltratado por el rubio chico.

La musculatura de Braun era entrenada todos los días en su residencia en Munich, practicaba lucha libre con un viejo amigo ruso veterano de la guerra.

-¿Cómo prefiere tocar, de pie o sentado?- Dijo Rivaille mientras Reiner colocaba la boquilla del trombón. Levi caminó hacia los alumnos y se sentó en el primer asiento. Eren sintió como todos se incomodaban bajo la presión de Levi. El chico se sorprendió sonriendo bajo el inmenso poder que tenía el maestro.

-Lo haré de pie, señor- Contestó Reiner una vez acabado el proceso de boquilla.

Todos le miraron con atención mientras sostenía el trombón. Estaba tensa la clase,sin un susurro ni suspiro.

-Quiero que toque su mejor pieza. –Ordenó Rivaille cruzando los brazos mirando con ferocidad al americano.

El rubio asintió con una pequeña confianza y partiendo de ella,comenzó a tocar.

El trombón tenor era un buen instrumento para Reiner. Era fuerte, respetable y muy patriótico con sonidos firmes. Tocaba una canción interesante y llena de seguridad.

Pero de repente, como a los cinco minutos de empezar a tocar, Rivaille detuvo la interpretación de Reiner con brusquedad.

-Bien, Braun. Esta usted muy seguro de si mismo.- dijo Levi sin expresión alguna en la voz. Luego hizo una señal para que Braun caminara hacia la ventana.

Lo que vio, aterró al joven americano.

Las personas salían del instituto y todos miraban con atención la ventana del salón de Rivaille. Nadie comentaba nada, solo miraban a Reiner con mucho atención y sin hablar entre ellos.

-Toque en Sol mayor lo que acaba de tocar, ante todas esas personas. Y haga que una de ellas detenga lo que pasará a continuación.

Reiner tocó en Sol la canción y sintió como el aire le faltaba. Las personas mantenían la mirada fija en el rubio.

Todo sucedió como una cadena.

El aire le faltó a Reiner, las notas comenzaron a caer bajo la poca respiración y la presión tanto de los estudiantes como de Rivaille.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a reír y a burlarse de Reiner. El chico mostraba claras intensiones de terminar de tocar, pero el instructor se acercaba con peligro cada vez que pretendía hacerlo.

Aquello duró unos cinco minutos. Cinco minutos eternos para el trombonista.

-Basta, Braun. Calle ese sonido - dijo bajando el trombón de Braun. El chico sudaba y respiraba con agitación. El instructor hizo señas en la ventana para que todos los estudiantes se dispersaran.

El plan del primer día siempre funcionaba, aquel día no sería la excepción.

Por lo general en las clases de Rivaille ingresan muchos talentos con habilidades impresionantes para tocar música. Claro, la mayoría de ellos representan solos de gran calidad. Y es por eso que eran asignados a la clase del pelinegro, quien había estudiando por mucho tiempo el perfeccionamiento de grandes músicos y además, hacerlos trabajar en equipo.

Casi siempre, había un idiota como Reiner Braun quien se creía superior a los demás.

- Señor Braun, ¿Cuántas veces se le cayó la nota?-Preguntó Levi levantándose de su asiento.

El silencio de Reiner

-Puede responder o irse de mi clase- dijo Rivaille mirando al joven con esos ojos peligrosos.

- 15 veces, señor. – Repsondió finalmente el otro

-15 veces...- dijo Rivaille a la clase.

El silencio se matenía en todo momento.

-Esta mañana tomé un café muy bueno, chicos. La señora Hilde cocina bastante bien y admito que esa es mi debilidad. En fin, ese café lo extendí tantocomo pude hasta la penosa imagen que vi esta mañana. El señor Braun se regodeaba de notas caídas y ahora ha caído en lo que él nunca esperó.

Los miró a todos. Continuó.

-En esta clase tengo a los mejores de los mejores. Pero sobre todo, quiro que sepan que la música no es algo adquirido. Es algo que se desarrolla siempre, y además es de continuo aprendizaje. Las personas debemos tomar la música con respeto. No para alardear. Además, nadie quiere sentir el desprecio que acaba de sufrir el señor Braun, ¿cierto?

Todos comprendieron entonces el porqué del ejercicio de Rivaille. Y su respeto por el instructor creció con buena gana. Y con temor, claro.

Rivaille acababa de humillar a Reiner sin necesidad de tocarlo ni agredirlo. El rubio quitó su boquilla y volvió a su asiento con la mirada esquiva. Rivaille lo miró con frialdad y se dirigió a todos

-Que esto sea una lección para todos ustedes, niños. Todos creen tocar algo cuando en realidad no tienen la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. Este año será duro para todos, pero en especial para ustedes y el entrenamiento que se les viene.

Todos miraban a Rivaille. El silencio era sepulcral y nadie bajaba la mirada del profesor.

-Empiecen a decirme sus instrumentos y sus apellidos. No necesito sus nombres- Dijo Rivaille sentándose en su escritorio.

-Arlet. Flauta- dijo Armin a los pocos minutos de tensión.

-Ackerman. Contrabajo- dijo la chica diciendo el nombre correcto de su instrumento. Fue neutra cuando Rivaille la miraba con algo de atención

- Jaeger, Violin- dijo Eren sintiendo la fría mirada de Rivaille

- Braus, Flautin- dijo Sasha con timidez

-Leonhardt, Chelo- dijo Annie con calma

-Reiss, Viola- dijo Historia

-Ymir, Oboe- dijo la morena mirando inexpresiva a Rivaille.

-Fubar, Fagots- dijo Berthorld

-Boldt, Trompeta- dijo Marco con calma

-Kirschtein, Violin- dijo Jean

-Springer, Clarinete- dijo Connie

- Y mi querido Trombón, Braun- dijo sarcásticamente Rivaille mirando a Reiner. – Sus instrumentos son variados. Y me imagino que querrán saber por qué estamos aquí. Formalmente me presento, Soy Levi Rivaille. Soy profesor desde hace cinco años en esta escuela. Pero como las clases generales no me soportaban me asignaron a entrenar a los solos. Aún no veo que tienen de especial ustedes y no me importa, pero aprenderán verdaderamente lo que es un solo.

Todos quedaron en Silencio y Rivaille continuó.

-El que se quiera ir. Puede hacerlo. De verdad no quiero basuras en mi clase.

Las palabras del profesor era variantes. Pero siempre mantenían un tono calmado.

Cuando el recuerdo de la humillación de Reiner fue olvidado, la severidad se hizo presente. Dependiendo de los instrumentos eran sometidos a pruebas de respiración, de tacto, de resistencia. Les daba lecciones con el pentagrama y sus símbolos. Era una especia de introducción al infierno.

Las clases en la escuela superior de música duraban 7 horas y las clases empezaban a las nueve de la mañana. Seis horas que se hicieron eterna con las lecciones de Rivaille. Nadie comentaba nada pero nadie se divertía.

-No sé si vaya a dejarlo- dijo Armin al salir de clase. – La música para mí es divertida. Pero el instructor Rivaille es muy severo

-Si... Cree que estamos en la milicia o algo similar – suspiró Jean comiendo su almuerzo. Rivaille no los dejó salir hasta las tres de la tarde sin permiso para comer o ir al baño.

-Es difícil.- Dijo Eren. No se había divertido en absoluto. Las clases de Rivaille eran severas y llenas de angustias. Pero algo le entretenía de todo aquello.

-¿Te agradan las clases, Eren?

-Siento que aprenderé mucho si sigo ensayando con Rivaille

La respuesta del chico incentivó a sus amigos a seguir ensayando.

Al día siguiente Reiner, Berthorld, Connie, Marco, Sasha y Annie lo habían dejado. Se transfirieron a algún otro profesor sin decir nada más. No era común en la escuela cambiarse de profesor, pero con Rivaille siempre hacían esa excepción. Quedaron seis.

-Vaya. Un solo día soportaron aquellos. Incluyendo mi trombonista favorito. – dijo Rivaille al final de la clase. Había sido otro día agotador. – Para mañana quiero un ensayo de cinco páginas antes de seguir con ustedes.

Todos suspiraron. Rivaille era un francés que mandaba muchos trabajos a casa como historia, simbologías, descripciones, sonidos y melodías. Incluso a descifrar ondulaciones de sonido dependiendo de la nota de tal o cual canción.

-Quiero saber por qué tocan el instrumento que tocan, quiero una grabación adicional de su mejor melodía. Denme su historia y yo les haré tocar. – Dijo Rivaille dos meses más tarde de lento sufrimiento. Aún se mantenían los seis, así que el francés se resignó a sus alumnos.

A todos les sorprendió eso. Rivaille se levantó y salió del salón. Los chicos se reunieron para irse a casa juntos.

-Al menos, quiere saber de nosotros- dijo Armin, claramente agotado con las muchas tareas que le había asignado Rivaille

-No creo que sea de nosotros, Armin- dijo Mikasa muy perspicaz.- Cuando pregunta por qué tocas no es por ti, si no para conocer la vida del instrumento

Eren quedó pensativo mientras se despedía de todos. Su apartamento quedaba a media hora, tentativamente, del instituto donde estudiaba.

Al llegar a su casa, nadie lo recibió. Era normal.

Miró su primer violín y sonrió. Buscó un ordenador y empezó a escribir.

Eren Jaeger. Violín.

"Mi madre murió luego de que algún borracho la atropellara un viernes. La vida cambió para mí. Ella me regaló por primera vez el instrumento y desde ese entonces fui retado. El violín era difícil y sacó de mi lo mejor que pude dar. Tardé dos años en aprender a tocarlo a la perfección, y cuando digo perfección es a sacarle notas agradables (Eren recordó la humillación a Reiner). Estoy solo en el mundo. No tengo familia aunque he logrado cosechar a dos grandes amigos. Mikasa y Armin me han acompañado al igual que mi violín. Por eso los valoro más que a mi vida.

Eren sonrió levemente, aquello era una confesión de amor hacia sus amigos. Incluyendo a su violín. El joven siguió escribiendo más y más hasta que obtuvo dos cuartillas y media sobre la vida de su violín. La pieza que adjuntó fue la última que le tocó a su madre. Era sentimental y a él le parecía correcta.

Envió su trabajo sin pensarlo mucho. Dudó muchísimo de la reacción del instructor. Pero confío en su habilidad con el Violín.

Al día siguiente, fue el horror para él.

-Me gustaron los temas de todos- dijo Rivaille con seriedad - tenían fuerza y espíritu en ellos. Pero hay uno que noté que le faltaban algunos detalles. Jaeger.

Todos miraron al joven. Éste se asustó al escuchar su apellido.

-¿Se... Señor?- Respondió inseguro

-Su canción es deficiente. Tiene habilidad con el violín, pero esperaba más de usted.- dijo Rivaille apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos, prestándole mucha atención al joven violinista

-Señor, le pido que no se exprese así de mi trabajo- dijo Eren sorprendiendo a todos inclusive al mismísimo Rivaille

-Tenemos un retador- dijo Rivaille con sarcasmo

-No lo tome como un juego- reafirmo Eren mirándolo fijamente. Los ojos grises del profesor se le clavaron en los suyos. Parecía que viera su alma

-Jaeger. ¿Quiere que le pida disculpas?- preguntó Rivaille estudiando al joven mientras asentía-No lo haré. Su trabajo es deficiente.

-Señor pida disculpas- le dijo Eren, olvidando todo de repente

-No lo haré Jaeger- Respondió la figura negra levantándose del escritorio

-Señor, discúlpese- Insistió Eren.

-Señor Jaeger, no me haga enojar- advirtió Rivaille con fastidio.

-Discúlpese- dijo Eren alzando la voz.

-Jaeger, largo de mi clase. – dijo Rivaille claramente molesto con el chico.

-¡¿Tanto le cuesta una disculpa?!- gritó Eren por fin enloqueciendo.

-¡Largo de mi clase!- dijo ahora muy molesto Rivaille. Mirando con odio a Eren.

-¡No me iré hasta que se disculpe!- gritó Eren.

Rivaille se dirigió a la puerta. –Se acabó la clase. Jaeger, muévase con Smith ¡ya!.

El maestro se fue del salón dejándolos a todos perplejos. Algunos se alegraron, pero Eren de repente cayó en cuenta de los que sucedía. Rivaille se habría dirigido a la oficina del Señor Smith para solicitar su dimisión del instituto de música.

"No duré mucho en esta escuela" dijo Eren resignado a perder aquello por lo que había luchado. Escuchó la voz de Rivaille alterada cuando se aproximó a la dirección.

-¡Ese mocoso me dejó en ridículo frente a los demás, Irvin!- gritaba Levi sin que le importara si era escuchado o no.

-Cálmate Levi. Es solo un chico

-¡No! ¿Debería pedir disculpas si su trabajo fue ineficiente?

-Levi, que te calmes.

- ¡No soporto a los mocosos!- dijo silenciándose. Se escuchó el sonido de un sofá de cuero.

-Entra Eren-dijo Smith sabiendo que el chico estaba ahí.

-Señor.

-Eren. El profesor Rivaille ha sido muy severo contigo. –dijo con tranquilidad Irvin sentándose en su escritorio.

– No te pediré una disculpa.- Mantenía Levi seriamente su posición.

A Eren lo menos que le importaba era la disculpa de Rivaille. Lo correrían de esa institución y todo quedaría acabado.

-Trabajaran cinco lecciones particulares a partir de mañana- Dijo Irvin haciendo oídos sordos a reproches

Eren Jaeger y Rivaille Levi trabajarían juntos a partir del cuarto día de haberse conocido.


	2. Chapter 3

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**¡Feliz Navidad a Todos! Lamento mi abuso en su confianza en publicar hoy. **

**FanFic es complicado para mi uso, todo debido a la costumbre de usar libros de mano. **

**Levi cumplió año en navidad. Vi muchos especiales y casi todos me hacían sonreir. **

**(Si, me gusta muchísimo Levi)**

**Afirmo: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Hajime Isayama.**

**Géneros: El que lector le coloque. Yo lo clasifico Romance.**

**Es Levi x Eren.**

**Esta historia actualiza los domingos.**

**Los comentarios abajo.**

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

><p>Partitura Tres:<p>

Ojos Grises

"Oh Genial"

Aquello realmente le disgustaba. Rivaille sentía haber quedado como un imbécil por culpa de aquel mocoso y aunque rondaba los treinta en su vida habría conocido a alguien que le retara de aquella forma.

El joven Jaeger la pasaría muy mal. Realmente mal

Cuando Irvin dio por concluida la reunión, Eren salió pálido del lugar, suspirando con agitación y disfrutando su pequeña victoria contra el tirano. Rápidamente se encontró con Mikasa y Armin quienes lo esperaban en la puerta del instituto. Pasaron el resto el día agradeciendo a Rivaille haber dado la clase por vista.

Por su parte, Rivaille se quejó como nunca ante la decisión de Irvin, todo aquello inútil mas sabiendo como el rubio tomaba aquellas decisiones sin preguntárselo y sin importar mucho la posición de Levi.

-Pero Irvin, ¿cómo me pones a trabajar con ese chico?- preguntó Rivaille mostrando su cara serena sobre la rabia contenida que poseía mientras tomaba una taza de té.

- Es joven y talentoso. – Concluyó Irvin con paciencia.

-Tchk- chasqueó Rivaille con fastidio. Smith era su director asistente en la orquesta, pero la dirección de la escuela superior alemana estaba bajo su cuidado.

No había salida, trabajaría con Jaeger.

Tampoco es necesario mencionar el humor con el que salió Rivaille del despacho del rubio.

Suspiraba con fastidio y caminaba los profundos pasillos de la escuela superior con pesar, pero manteniendo esa elegancia que le hacia resaltar de todo aquel que le rodeaba. Se dirigió a la sala de profesores de música y tomó las llaves de su carro con vehemencia.

Levi amaba los autos, sobre todo los negros. Ajustó unos costosos lentes que le había regalado el comité organizador de la antigua competencia de orquestas y presionó el botón de su automóvil.

El Nissan negro último modelo respondió a su llamado. Rivaille ganaba mucho dinero como uno de los mejores directores de la filarmónica de Alemania y con esa importante labor de encontrar solos, el instituto jamás escatimaba en gastos para el joven instructor.

Lanzó la chaqueta que había dejado en el asiento del piloto hacia atrás y encendió su vehículo.

Los ojos desafiantes de Eren lo irritaban, como nunca, como nadie.

Encendió su vehículo maldiciendo por lo bajo que dio libre ese día a esa clase. Le surgían poco a poco instintos por ahorcar y destruir cosas.

"Pasaré por el gimnasio más tarde"

Levi practicaba Kick Boxing desde que comenzó a dar clases a los nuevos solos. Todo por recomendación de Smith, ya que Levi tendía a arrojar cosas a los estudiantes.

"Maldito Smith, luego de comer, iré a patearte la cara en el gimnasio"

Por alguna razón y mientras conducía a su casa, Rivaille comparó que la misma mirada de Eren era la suya propia al conocer a Irvin. En ese entonces odiaba el ruido que hacían los violines, chellos y demásinstrumentos.

Ahora amaba tanto a la música que la odiaba. La odiaba con un amor insólito.

Sacudió un poco su rostro para borrar todo aquello que pensaba. Manejó un poco más hasta llegar a su casa y esperó de muy mal humor que el portón electrónico se abriera en su lujosa residencia.

A decir verdad, a Rivaille le gustaba la vida cara aunque para su gusto, todo era muy lento y elegante. Como buen joven que proviene de un pasado humilde,detestaba las vanidades y los gastos innecesarios, además de la estupidez que puede llegar a presentar una persona adinerada.

La estupidez es contagiosa.

Al quitarse los lentes mientras subía por elevador a su departamento, Levi observó su rostro en el espejo. Las leves ojeras resaltaban aquellos ojos grises. Ojos que le delataban que el alma estaba cansada y molesta.

-"Mary, estoy en casa. ¿Alimentaste a Artemis?"- dijo Rivaille al llegar

-Señor Rivaille, Artemis siempre espera que usted llegué para comer.

El semblante de Rivaille se suavizó ante la única cosa que hasta ahora lo había hecho. Una gata moteada de marrón salió a su encuentro maullando con suavidad.

La gata tendría como dos años cuando Rivaille la conoció. Tenía un agujero en un costado infectado, múltiples golpes y una pata fracturada.

Normalmente, Levi la hubiera ignorado,como en efecto pasó. Pero a gata suportó dos días de dolor y cada vez que veía a Rivaille sedirigía hacía él. Solo con él lo hacía.

Se rindió ante su destino, y adoptó a la gata luego de operarla de emergencia.

Levi no era mala persona, pero la vida le enseñó a no encariñarse con nada.

El lujoso departamento estaba finamente amoblado con cuero negro. Su vista a la ciudad era única y le había costado a una fortuna a cualquiera. Por supuesto, no a él. Tenía tanto poder en la música que de verdad no tenía necesidad de limitarse de nada.

Mientras Artemis esperaba que Levi sirviera su comida, se frotaba poco contra Rivaille ya que su amo le enseñó con severidad que las caricias son pocas.

Regó un poco de comida para gatos fuera del plato de Artemis, miró aquella comida como si fuera su peor enemiga.

Rivaille limpiada con detalle, era muy organizado y simplemente no podía vivir ni sucio ni con nadie. Mary era una señora que venía a ordenar sus cosas y hacer lo que nunca supo dominar: La comida.

Mary limpiaba para que el joven profesor no se preocupara por nada, pero Levi le agradecía y limpiaba nuevamente cuando la señora se iba. Él le gustaba mucho la limpieza y eso era debido a varias cosas:

1. Levi pequeño era muy pobre, por tanto hacia toda clase de trabajos asquerosos para sobrevivir

2. Levi sufria de acoso y ataques que lo dejaban bastante maltrecho y sucio

3. Levi era manoseado cuando estaba pequeño para satisfacer escorias que le daban dinero a cambio.

Claro esta, nunca dejó que nadie se propasara ya que el chico era un peligroso felino. Más de una mano cortó, más de una paliza se ganó, más de una noche en la cárcel de menores sufrió.

De todas formas, Mary era apreciada para él, pues la señora ayudó a Rivaille y a sus dos hermanos a salir de la miseria en la que vivían. En la floristería de Mary, Levi escuchó por primera vez la música de Irvin

-Tu comida es la mejor del mundo- sentenció Levi probando la comida de Mary

-Podrías envenenarte si cocinaras tu propia comida.- dijo Mary cariñosamente

Levi calló, Mary y Artemis eran aquellas que hacian una vida voluntariamente solitaria en un vida.

Mary limpió la vasija y se retiró sonriendo, volvería la otra semana.

Levi obligaba a obtener el pago, la señora se negaba. Siempre lo mismo

Siempre

Tomó un poco de torta que Mary le había hecho acertando que de verdad estaba delicioso. Se sentó solo en el comedor y abrió su laptop.

"Estúpido Eren"

El pensamiento sorprendió un poco al francés, el nombre del ojos verdes le llegó sin premeditar y aquello era muy extraño. Que se grabase el nombre de alguno de sus alumnos.

"Haré de esas clases un infierno para ese mocoso"

Preparó su primera clase con firmeza e inspiración. Haría sufrir a Eren. El chico renunciaría al instituto y tal vez dejaría de tocar el violín.

Con ese pensamiento, se detuvo. ¿De verdad quería que el chico dejara de tocar?. Escuchó una vez más el trabajo del chico y sintió muchísima nostalgia. Era un doloroso trabajo de despedida. ¿Cómo pudo decir que era deficiente? Aunque el chico tuviera errores, su melodía tenía muchísimo sentimiento.

-Qué fastidio, enserio- dijo suavemente Rivaille observando aquella vista de su casa.

El día siguiente, al terminar la teorica y ruda clase de Levi, el profesor detuvo a Eren antes de salir.

-Jaeger. Nuestras clases particulares comienzan la próxima semana- dijo Rivaille sin rodeos. Vio como Eren suspiraba entre aliviado y sorprendido- Smith dijo que comenzáramos hoy, pero en verdad no siento los ánimos de atenderte.

Eren observó la entrada del salón, Armin y Mikasa lo estaban esperando. El profesor vió esto y cerró la puerta con muy mala educación de su parte.

-Hay una cosa más- dijo el profesor- Te daré mi número telefónico. Y no sabes lo infeliz que será tu vida si me llama alguien que no conozco. Así que cuida ese detalle o sufrirás muchísimo.

Penetró su mirada a la de los ojos verdes de Eren. El alemán se intimidó pero asintió.

-Si señor- dijo Eren tomando el número de Rivaille.

-Te suplico que me envíes un mensaje con tu identificación. No querrás que te haga algo agresivo como la policía detrás de ti o aún peor, un regalo de mi parte. Siendo tú, ahora mismo me escribes. - Dijo Levi recogiendo todo y caminando hacia la salida.

Una nueva asentida del castaño se quedó sin respuesta.

Rivaille salió con mucha elegancia del salón, dándole muchísima mala espina a Mikasa.

Ackerman era otra estudiante que no se intimidaba con facilidad ante Levi.

Ese día comería con Irvin y con Hanji Zoe, otra profesora de teoría y solfeo de la orquesta general.

-Le dije a Petra que aceptara la mitad de los estudiantes que huyeron de ti, enanin- dijo directamente Zoe recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Rivaille.

-Ninguno ha huido aún cuatro ojos, ellos tienen agallas. Y no me llames enanin - dijo Rivaille claramente amargado de que Zoe esté en esa reunión

-¿Te comerás eso, enanin?- dijo Hanji tomando sin permiso el abre bocas de Levi. Un panecillo con queso Ricota. El francés quiso golpearla mucho en ese momento. Irvin se entretenía con esos dos.

Ellos tres eran amigos desde que Rivaille admitió tener debilidad por la música.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con Jaeger?- preguntó Smith a Levi sin pensárselo mucho.

-Le haré sufrir mucho- contestó con naturalidad Rivaille mientras seguía tomando café.

Pronto en el almuerzo, pediría vino tinto, su favorito.

-No seas tan duro con el chico, Rivaille- dijo Smith. Sabía que Levi era obsesivo en casi todo lo que hacía en la vida. Así había sido siempre.

-Si sobrevive, hará buena música-dijo la firme voz de Rivaille. Tanto Hanji como Smith se quedaron callados ante tal declaración. Ambos sabían que si Levi ponía mucho de su empeño, Jaeger llegaría a ser una gran violinista.

La comida llegó. Un Paté para Rivaille, langostas para Hanji y carne muy asada para Smith. Los profesores salían una vez a la semana, variando el lugar dependiendo del profesor que le tocaba pagar. Era el turno de Hanji y ella había seleccionado un restaurante sencillo con sillas fuera para poder conversar. Rivaille hubiese escogido algo suntuosamente costoso y Smith algo muy familiar o muy silencioso.

-El lugar molesta, cuatro ojos. Mucha gente en la calle. - Dijo levi comiendo su Paté

-En francia, los lugares son así- dijo Hanji

-Molesta- dijo Rivaille

-Enano- contestó Hanji

-Cuatro ojos- dijo Levi

-Amargado- dijo Hanji

-A comer- dijo Smith ya algo sofocado de aquellos dos.

Luego de comer, los tres amigos se separaron. Aunque eran pocos días lo que tenian, ya tenían mucho trabajo que evaluar. Rivaille corrigió ensayos sobre ondulaciones del sonido admirando el de Mikasa y escribiendo en el de Historia que le faltaban detalles. Se dio cuenta que esa clase realmente era muy aplicada y sin chistar hacían los deberes que les asignaba. Ya no había necesidad de humillar a nadie puesto que, al parecer, se había ganado el respeto de todos. Y sin darse cuenta, ellos poco a poco se iban ganando el respeto del profesor.

La clase siguiente, antes del primer del fin de semana. Decidió darles algo de respiro

-Hoy, quiero tocar música- dijo Rivaille sin levantar la vista mientras revisaba una serie de preguntas que les acababa de hacer. Sonrió por debajo ante los pequeños susurros que había ocasionado. –La teoría, las nuevas técnicas y sus evaluaciones no han terminado. Pero quiero escuchar lo que sepan tocar.

Todo lo que los chicos pensaban de Levi era un tirano evaluador. En las cinco horas restantes, Rivaille se dedicó a observar a cada uno de los integrantes menos a Eren puesto que el castigo de Irvin comenzaría la semana que viene.

-¡Ackerman, baja más la mano. Reiss, presiona más la cuerda de la viola. Ymir, no veas para acá y concéntrate en el Oboe. Respira más, Arlet!... Braun! Más alto! - Decía Rivaille mientras se paseaba por los diferentes chicos. La música que salía era una pieza compuesta muy sencilla. Pero los jóvenes músicos tenían talento.

Levi se enorgulleció un poco de ellos.

Fue la primera clase divertida y práctica con el profesor. Todos le agradecieron por las técnicas y quisieron más clases así. Un "No se acostumbren" les bajó el ánimo, pero sabían que no sería la última clase con el pelinegro.

A la hora de salir, Levi le detuvo un poco a Eren. Ya que comenzaría a trabajar con el chico, quería detallar cosas que no soportaba.

-¿Qué haremos, nuestras clases no comienzan la semana que viene?- preguntó Eren al volver de su descanso.

-Silencio Eren- dijo Rivaille. El chico se silenció. Era la primera vez que el profesor le llamaba por su nombre- quiero analizar varias cosas.

Eren esperó en silencio, sentado en el primer pupitre de salón. Observó a Rivaille con detenimiento. Su cabello estaba perfectamente cortado, sus ojos grises fijos en el papel que tenía enfrente. Sintió curiosidad de ver como el pelinegro sonreía sin usar sádicos maltratos a sus estudiantes. La cara de Rivaille adquirió una expresión de fastidio, agudizando más los felinos ojos del profesor.

Sus manos escribían ágilmente sobre la superficie del papel. Sintió celos de esas manos. Nunca, por mucho esfuerzo que le pusiera a su violín, tendría unas manos tan perfectas como aquellas para tocarlo.

-Eren. ¿Te gusta mucho el violín?- preguntó el profesor levantando su filosa mirada hacia el chico.

-Si señor- esa pregunta parecía fuera de lugar.

-Toca aquella pieza que me mandaste en el ensayo que causó todo este rollo, por favor.

Eren asintió mientras tomaba el violín que el profesor había dejado a un lado de su escritorio. Toco para probar afinación y le pareció un sonido adecuado.

-Cambia a Fa menor- dijo Rivaille al chico y volvió a centrar la vista en el papel. Eren empezó a tocar

Sus dedos se volverían agiles, Eren lo sabía. Cerró los ojos y se sentó frente a una ventana. Para que al abrir los ojos, no se topara con los penetrantes de Rivaille y le haga perder las notas. Esa canción era de su madre.

La melodía era lenta y suave. Como un pequeño pájaro que volaba en el cielo sin detenerse. La brisa mecería sus alas tocándole con afecto. El pájaro agradecido por ese impulso seguiría volando y cantaría para el viento.

Eren subía y bajaba el arco con suavidad, cambiando el ritmo. Tenía silencios que le brindaban momentos únicos a la pieza. Eren comenzó a llorar, recordaba a su madre recogiendo margaritas un día de primavera cuando él estaba chico. ¿Por qué solo ella estaba con él?

El violín sonó triste, a Eren le llegó el calor del sol al rostro y sintió margaritas a su alrededor. Quería volver a su niñez, quería volver a su madre sin pensarlo. Abrazarla y decirle que la amaba. Que era todo para él.

Se imaginó un rio, lento y pausado, pero que seguía fluyendo sin importar el tiempo. El rio daría vida a muchas cosas a su paso y de él dependían millones de cosas. Así también se sentía. Todo pesaba, todo estaba sobre él. Pero el chico seguía adelante, como un rio, como un mar, como un océano.

El arco del violín le costaba detenerse. Estaba próxima la canción a terminar. Las lágrimas salieron con suavidad de su rostro sin tener que aferrarse a sus ojos.

Una vez más y antes del final, quería repetir la estrofa favorita. Escuchó la voz de su madre y sufrió a la soledad con la que vivía actualmente. Era duro vivir en ese departamento, encargarse de todo y tratar de no gastar mucho. Su economía debía durar lo que durara sus estudios en ese instituto. Solo tenía para eso y si perdía ese norte su vida sería un eterno vacío.

Eren terminó de tocar y vio el cielo azul. Estaba precioso y mágico. Como cada vez que tocaba su violín en las noches o en los días libres.

Tocar ese instrumento le hacía feliz. Le creaba un sentimiento único que nada en el mundo podía ofrecerle. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Con la fuerza con la que estaba vivo.

De repente recordó. Todo.

Rivaille le estaba viendo llorar. El joven sabía que el mayor estaba ahí y sintió muchísima vergüenza, así que tardó un poco en voltear mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Cuando giró, sus ojos se toparon con algo gigantesco.

Levi se había quedado estático en su asiento, mirando a Eren con mucha fuerza. Estaba asombrado como nunca más le vería.

Tenía sus ojos grises clavados en Eren y en su violín. Los ojos Grises del alma de Levi habían sido descubiertos por los verdes esmeralda de Eren

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron verdaderamente en ese momento por primera vez desde que se conocían


	3. Chapter 4

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**Sonata de Tiempo esta inspirada en la música, no hay películas que pueda recomendarles. **

**Los ojos son el espejo del alma. Son el desnudo del corazón.**

**Se aproximan momentos fuertes para el joven Jaeger. **

**Les recuerdo: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Hajime Isayama.**

**Géneros: El que lector le coloque. Yo lo clasifico Romance.**

**Es Levi x Eren.**

**Esta historia actualiza los domingos.**

**Los comentarios abajo. **

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

><p>Partitura Cuatro:<p>

Partitura 4

Estrella Fugaz

-¡Mueve tus manos, Jaeger!- gritaba Levi sin piedad. Era la tercera lección de la semana siguiente y la tercera lección con Levi particularmente.

Aquello era horrible.

Rivaille se mostraba malhumorado, brutal y dictador. Y ese humor lo aplicaba sin piedad en los dedos de Eren y en las enseñanzas particulares.

Luego de que ambos ojos se encontraran:

Eren palideció. Esperaba la franca respuesta de Rivaille ante su interpretación con el violín. Sin embargo, el profesor no dijo nada. Salió del aula y trajo consigo dos botellas de agua. Mientras estaba ausente, Eren se sonrojó con mucha violencia ante su actuación. Había olvidado por completo que tocaba para Levi.

Pero, no era Levi particular. Cuando tocaba con ganas sentía su entorno ligero y difícil de descifrar. Lo que Jaeger no lograba comprender es porqué la presencia de Rivaille no lo perturbó en absoluto aún con su brutal presencia.

Por su parte, el profesor estaba pensativo. Eren tocaba con muchísima pasión el violín y evocaba sentimientos de toda clase. Tenía la mente confusa y le costaba pensar con claridad sobre el chico. Tomó agua y se dirigió de vuelta al salón.

La escuela estaba totalmente sola, ya que las clases habían terminado.

Levi sonrió internamente, el chico era una prueba a sus enseñanzas. Sacaría lo mejor de él en esas particulares que vendrían.

-Gracias- dijo Eren agradeciendo el agua mientras notaba como su cuerpo se hacia más pesado tanto como cansarlo. Suspiró luego del trago.

El silencio se hizo presente, así que ambos siguieron tomando para cortar conversación alguna. Desde su alma surgió un intenso deseo de escuchar la respuesta del profesor. Este, volvió sus ojos a los documentos para revisarlos. No le pidió que tocará nada más, lo despidió y así terminó aquel interesante acercamiento.

-¡Eren!¡ La nota cae!-gritó Levi, de nuevo en el tercer día. Su piano estaba muy ágil y a Jaeger le costaba seguir el ritmo.

-Señor, va muy rápido- dijo Eren siento un arrepentimiento en el acto.

El piano dejó se sonar mientras Levi se levantaba

-Jaeger, me molestas. Me molesta que no puedas seguirme- dijo Levi levantando una ceja. El chico tenía talento, pero el instructor sabía el punto débil de sus manos.

-Señor- comenzó Eren

-No me discutas, Jaeger. No hago esto porque me agrades, en absoluto me agradas. Pero mi trabajo es pulir solistas, y para su desgracia, los solistas tienen un acompañamiento suave.

Eren lo miró incrédulo, "acompáñamiento suave" era que el instructor toqué como si estuviera solo, ignorando por completo su violín, aplastando, atropellando, destruyendo.

Su pobre violín.

-No se detenga. Este violín brillará ante todo.- dijo Eren con seguridad, le dolían las manos, ya sus antiguos cayos se reemplazaban con unos nuevos.

Dolía, pero a su vez, Eren mejoraba.

Levi se sentó nuevamente, esta vez casi seguro que, en esta oportunidad, el chico lo lograría.

Juntos lo lograrían.

-Cuídate Eren- comentó el profesor antes de montarse en su carro, unas horas más tarde. Las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse bajo el cielo despejado de Alemania.

-Si- comentó Jaeger sonriendo con amabilidad. Si bien Rivaille era un maestro excesivamente duro, era muy bueno en su trabajo ya que hacia notar al joven violinista que si valía el esfuerzo y el esmero.

El chico comenzó el camino de vuelta a su casa, emocionado y entusiasmado. Tendría pronto un buen manejo del violín pero lo más importante para el ojos verde era el poder transmitir de forma correcta los sentimientos sobre la música.

Mentor y pupilo pensaron, por primera vez, que su trabajo en equipo era magnifico.

Luego de llegar a su casa y de un merecido baño nocturno, Eren colocó música para hacer la cena. Aunque amaba la interpretación clásica de la música, en algunas oportunidades escuchaba música movida, con preferencia de los 60 o 70. Esta oportunidad prefirió relajarse con algo de The Doors. El rico olor de papas horneadas con pollo inundó el lugar.

De alguna forma, estaba feliz de haber salido airoso de las reacciones de Rivaille. Comió con mucho gusto y suspiró ante la tarea de las clases regulares, nuevamente. Sin mucho reclamo, colocó los libros de historia para analizar los distintos tipos de cuerdas usadas en los violines y comenzó a escribir sin mucho animo.

A eso de media noche, Eren se percató que estaba dando lo mejor de él en las materias, quería salir muy bien. Debía admitir que su ego había crecido un poco pues había dejado sorprendido al profesor con su interpretación antes de los días de castigo. Sin ninguna reacción particularmente buena o mala.

Sonó su móvil, lo tomó sin ver el número.

-¡Hola! Es tarde para llamar, así que sea preciso para...

-Mocoso, si quieres que sea rápido, no interrumpas- dijo la fría voz de Rivaille del otro lado de la línea.

A Eren se le acabó al pequeña felicidad que tenía.

Levi Rivaille era un profesor de música severo. Muy severo. Tanto, que esos momentos pequeños de felicidad que el joven gozaba eran aplastados bajo la figura francesa de Rivaille.

Eren suspiró antes de continuar:

-Señor, no me diga así- dijo luego de un breve silencio.

-Eren, disculpa.- dijo Levi

La reacción que tuvo Jaeger ante la pronunciación de su nombre por teléfono fue la misma que tuvo cuando escuchó que Ludwig van Beethoven era sordo.

-¿Eren?- Escuchó nuevamente al teléfono

Jaeger sintió la piel de gallina ante el segundo llamado del profesor. El silencio se volvió crítico y se obligó a respirar.

-Sí señor, espero que me diga- dijo desorientado el chico.

- Me disculpo formalmente contigo- escuchó Eren.

Rivaille le habla de forma informal. Rivaille le llamaba Eren. Rivaille se disculpaba

¿Una trampa?

-Tu canción… Es buena- concluyó Rivaille, como si respondiera la duda del joven.

El chico sonrió un poco. Eso ya lo sabía. Él mismo la compuso un poco después de la muerte de sus padres. Aunque su mentor tenía una mala observación ante el tema, logró cambiar su opinión. Estiró un poco las piernas y observó el techo.

-No se preocupe, profesor. Acepto sus disculpas, aunque llegó algo tarde. Estamos metidos en clases extras por ese tema musical. Y faltan dos sesiones.- dijo Eren acariciándose un poco el cabello

-No me hable con tanta informalidad, Jaeger- dijo Levi por el otro lado de la línea

-Lo siento, señor- dijo Eren automáticamente. Algo que le había enseñado Rivaille en estas lecciones particulares y en los pequeños momentos críticos que ambos vivían era a no retarle nunca más.

Pareció escuchar un "Ja" por teléfono. Pero, pudo haber sido su imaginación mas que la realidad.

-Te enseñaré a ser el mejor, Eren- dijo firmemente Rivaille- Descansa.

-Si. Buenas noches, Sr Rivaille.

El chico colgó la llamada y se dedicó a terminar sus deberes. Ahora podía respirar en paz. Levi le había dado el visto bueno a su canción.

Respeto. Admiración. Paciencia.

Esa noche, muchas cosas nacieron en el corazón de Eren por aquel mentor.

El día siguiente fue estricto, como siempre. El cuarto día, Levi pidió a Eren más clases particulares las cuales el chico acepto a pesar de lo estricto que podría ser. Aunque tenían un acuerdo, las clases de Rivaille sus clases seguían siendo duras.

Las lecciones particulares eran acordadas previo aviso ya que no eran las obligatorias que les había asignado Smith.

La segunda semana pasó y el mes de Noviembre se hizo presente sin que nadie notará el paso el tiempo. Todo fue analizando, ejercitando los dedos de los chicos, quienes poco a poco se habían acostumbrado a las rigurosas clases de Rivaille. Lo trataban con respeto y miedo paulatinamente.

Mikasa había dejado de gruñirle a Rivaille y le hacia los deberes sin protestar. Armin se esforzaba y estudiaba muy animado. Todos preferían estudiar dos horas después de clase sacando el día en el Eren tenia lecciones adicionales.

Reiner no tenía tiempo para bromas, Sasha para entretenerse ni mucho menos para divertirse. La verdad, ni siquiera había tiempo para retirarse de la clase de Rivaille como varios ya tenían pensado.

La disciplina de Levi lo era todo.

Una de las lecciones, Rivaille miraba a Eren con recelo y examinaba la postura con el violín.

-Es más cómodo si lo haces de esta forma- dijo Levi modificando la postura del chico.

- Sí, señor- respondía apenas Eren mejorando la postura

Rivaille se enorgullecía un poco, Eren era un chico determinado y con una fortaleza única. El chico mejoraba poco a poco. Sus dedos se volvían más ágiles. Su postura más serenas y suaves. Pronto tocaría un buen solo de violín si se lo determinaba.

-Buenas- dijo Irvin entrando al salón, Rivaille chasqueó un poco y miró a Smith. Nunca le había gustado que intervinieran sus lecciones ya que lo desconcentraban – Eren, ¿cómo has estado?.

-Bien señor, poco a poco he mejorado.- dijo Eren sin mirar al rubio. El violín y la fría mirada de Levi lo tenían atado al temor de tareas adicionales.

-Me alegra. ¿Te gustaría tocar algo para ver tu avance?- comentó el americano clavando su mirada en Jaeger

-No molestes Smith, de verdad Eren necesita concentrarse- dijo Rivaille serio.

-Solo un poco, Levi. Voy se salida, así que sólo será alguna pieza vieja...

-Toca el Lago de los Cisnes, Eren y no dejes de tocar. - interrumpió Rivaille, cambiando de parecer de una forma abrupta, sorprendiendo tanto a Jaeger como a Smith. Estaba viendo algo en su celular y salió del aula.

Eren e Irvin se miraron desconcertados. Smith hizo una seña para que el ojos verdes comenzara a tocar, y se apoyó de la puerta. Desde ahí vería la silueta de su amargado amigo.

Rivaille salió del salón con violencia y caminó con velocidad hacia el balcón de la Escuela de Música, al final del pasillo del salón del ensayo, y llamó.

-¿Cómo esta Isabel?- Preguntó Levi, preocupado

-No tan bien. El idiota la golpeó con violencia- Respondió una voz masculina en el otro lado de la línea

-Tsch- chasqueó Levi.

Isabel era la hermana menor de Rivaille. La chica se había casado a los 18 con un imbécil holandés que se la había llevado lejos de Alemania y de Francia. Luego se descubrió que era algo menor a un psicópata, pero Isabel le amaba tanto como para esconderse de su familia. -¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Isabel tenía mi número guardado como si fuera una emergencia- le dijo Farlan. Su otro hermano.

-Maldita sea- dijo Levi, furioso.

-Levi, quiero que te calmes. Yo ya estoy con ella y la están tratando...

-La cosa no es que la estén tratando, ¡el problema es que es la cuarta vez que Isabel esta en un hospital! Hasta cuando ella se ocultará de nosotros...

Silencio. Ambos hermanos por años han intentado contactar a esa hermana. Unos pocos mensajes, un "estoy bien". ¿Solucionaba todo?

-Esa mocosa lo protege...- dijo Farlan con rencor en su voz.

-El fin de semana me voy- dijo tajantemente Levi. Colgó la llamada y volvió a la sala de ensayo.

Efectivamente como Rivaille había sentido, no tenía ganas de enseñar. Pero como siempre, y como si el americano le leyera la mente, Eren se había ido y Smith lo esperaba.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Irvin con preocupación.

-¿Dónde está Eren?- preguntó Rivaille observando el salón.

-He dado tu clase por vista. Le dije que la semana que viene habrá otra lección. Levi. ¿Qué pasó?- Insistió el rubio conociendo a su amigo.

-Isabel. Isabel está mal- dijo Levi recogiendo sus documentos. Irvin lo miró mas no le dijo nada. La familia adoptiva de Rivaille era de vital importancia para el músico.

-¿Qué pasará con las lecciones de Eren?- preguntó Smith viendo las intenciones de Rivaille de abandonar la escuela

-Ten dos clases a la semana con el. Te lo encargo hasta que vuelva- dijo Levi.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela. El instituto estaba desolado en ese atardecer, pocos estudiantes ya quedaban en el campus.

Cuando se montaron en el carro de Levi. Sonó su teléfono celular.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rivaille

-Lo agarraron. No te imaginas el trato que le estoy dando.- comentó Farlan

Rivaille sonrió.

A partir del día siguiente, Irvin dictó las clases de Levi. No era un profesor tan severo y dejaba a los chicos divertirse un poco más. Las clases tenían tres recreos cada dos horas y los jóvenes comenzaban a disfrutar los resultados del duro entrenamiento que se sometían con Levi

Smith sonreía. Recordaba su juventud con alegría. Él tocaba la flauta dulce cuando tenía la edad de esos chicos. Antes de conocer a Louis, la que sería su veía a los jóvenes jugar con la música en sus recreos por la ventana del salón de Levi, se entristeció por su amigo.

Rivaille siempre estaba estudiando más de música, más de técnicas, más de teoremas y de solfeos. Era una persona casi obsesiva con el tema.

En parte, Irvin se sentía culpable de esos gustos de Rivaille. Cuando les brindó una oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida a través de la música, después de sacarlos de una pensión donde vivían los chicos.

Actualmente, Farlan Church dirigía y producía conciertos de mú Isabel Magnolia se había casado joven con un músico Holandés. Ese joven había trucado la carrera de la chica y había sido el peor esposo que habría podido encontrar.

Smith suspiró. Le había dado a Levi una nueva dedicación. Pero ahora era imposible sacarlo de su obstinación.

-Señor- dijo Eren luego el día de sus respectiva lección. Había tomado el violín de una forma que a Rivaille le hubiera alterado. Pero el rubio no se inmutó.

-Eren, ¿qué sabes de Levi?- le interrogó el rubio mirando a través de la ventana.

-El sr Rivaille es una persona muy responsable, señor- dijo Eren mirando a Irvin

-Eso ambos lo sabemos, Eren. No necesitas más de medio semestre para saber eso.- dijo Smith como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Es rudo, disciplinado y con una mente retorcida- dijo Eren guardando el violín pues su hora había terminado- Pero, el profesor Rivaille esconde una gran personalidad detrás de su fría mirada. He mejorado mucho con mi violín gracias a él. Se esmera en sacar lo mejor de mí por alguna extraña razón.

Irvin sonrío ya que descubrió que Levi se reconocía a él mismo en ese joven músico. La determinación para aprender a tocar, para luego perfeccionarse fue abrumadora. Pronto orquestas nacionales estuvieron detrás de su pista y poco a poco creció. Smith siempre supo que Levi trabajaba para él porque era su amigo.

-Levi es un figura pública importante- mencionó el rubio a Eren

-Pero aun así, se esmera en un chico como yo. Eso es admirable- dijo el chico guardando apuntes en su mochila. El comentario sorprendió un poco al capitán. A pesar de que el joven Jaeger le recordaba a Rivaille como era en su juventud, este parecía un poco más humilde a lo que a su condición se refiere.

-Me alegra que se esmere contigo, Eren- dijo sonriendo el rubio. –Me gustaría que conocieras a Hanji Zoe.

-La conozco señor.- Dijo Eren restándole importancia al comentario- La señorita Zoe le da solfeo a algunos de mis compañeros quienes me dieron referencia de la clase de Rivaille

-Hablando de eso- dijo Smith- ¿Por qué no huiste también de Levi?

-Porque jamás juzgo nada por su primera imagen y porque desde pequeño asumo retos bastante grandes. Disculpe señor, vamos- dijo Eren dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Irvin admitió que Eren era mucho más maduro que Rivaille a esa edad.

Ese día una estrella fugaz cruzó por el cielo Alemán, y a su vez por el cielo Holandés. En Alemania, un joven ojos verdes deseaba con lograr ser el mejor violinista de la Escuela Superior de Música Franz Liszt Weimar. Sus felices ojos verdes admiraban intensamente el cielo y evocaban la mirada severa de su instructor.

Por su parte, la misma estrella en Holanda presenciaba las lágrimas y los dolorosos gritos de dos hermanos que cuya vida había sido cruel. Desde su nacimiento no fueron más que esclavos de los más fuertes.

Impotentes, inservibles, inútiles. Nada podrían hacer.

Tenían el alama quebrada, en tantos trozos que nunca podrán armarse de nuevo.

En una funeraria,debido a la muerte de Isabel, aumentaban la cantidad de regalos hacia Farlan o Levi, pero faltaban personas.

Solo estaban ellos dos.

Levi deseo la muerte para el exposo de Isabel. Una muerte atroz, planeaba bajo su nueva y ennegrecida alma. Un accidente o tal vez, un asalto.

La estrella cumplió uno de los dos deseos.

El deseo de Rivaille.


	4. Chapter 5

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**La confianza, respeto y admiración son los primeros pasos para el afecto. Por tanto,ni Eren ni Rivaille pueden enamorarse tan fácilmente. **

**Hasta ahora, he trabajado en esos tres elementos. Lo que sigue no hay necesidad de explicarlo. **

**Las primeras cuatro partituras son la apertura en Re mayor para un concierto de sentimientos. **

**Queridos lectores, déjense llevar por el ritmo de la melodía para que puedan disfrutar de la historia. **

**Les recuerdo: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Hajime Isayama.**

**Géneros: El que lector le coloque. Yo lo clasifico Romance.**

**Es Levi x Eren.**

**Esta historia actualiza los domingos.**

**Los comentarios abajo. **

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

><p>Partitura 5<p>

Preludio al amor en Fa mayor.

Aquella noche era terriblemente fría.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observando el gran ventanal de su departamento, la ciudad se veía lejana y abstraída de la realidad. Los ojos grises de Rivaille se llenaron de frustración ¿Acaso nadie sentía el dolor que su alma concebía?

Estaba envuelto con unas cobijas azules y su pijama negra. Levi suspiró, su nueva rutina consistía en bañarse, colocarse otro pijama y volver al ventanal.

Ya no tocaba, ya no analizaba con obsesión y menudencia notas musicales; y aún menos planteaba teorías para mejorarlas. Su talento de arreglista sufría un bloqueo mental bastante fuerte.

Mary llegaba muy preocupada por el joven músico, cocinaba, limpiaba todo con esmero sin esperar respuestas y objeciones del Levi. Luego silenciosamente tomaba las llaves, y se retiraba.

Es poco lo que se le puede decir a una persona que ha perdido a un familiar.

Artemis solo ronroneaba por ahí, y era victima de la envidia de su dueño. Esa gata era tan feliz. Sin razón. Sin cariño.

Ese día en particular, Levi se sentía de muy mal humor por alguna razón desconocida. El tiempo había pasado lento y calmado, como un pequeño riachuelo en proceso de crecimiento.

En conclusión, era horrible.

Sea la casualidad, el momento, el lugar o simplemente que todo confabuló en su contra cuando el timbre sonó. Levi no contestó. Solo esperó que aquel que tocara el timbre con tanto ímpetu se fuera.

Pero el ímpetu en que se fuera nunca llegó, sino que el fastidio de Levi iba aumentando de forma absurda.

El timbre no dejaba de sonar. Diez minutos, Viente… ¿Qué tan terca debía ser la persona que tocaba la puerta con tal pasión? Con el ceño bastante fruncido, Levi se incorporó del sofá, aun envuelto en sus sabanas azules y preparó una mirada exasperada para aquel que tocara de forma tan brutal en la puerta de su casa.

-Enanin- dijo Hanji Zoe, iluminando su rostro lleno amabilidad. Levi la observó con detenimiento y con molestia: Su amiga tenía puesto un conjunto gris satinado, una caja blanca, una bolsa de regalo y una botella de vino. Vino que le gustaba a el pelinegro

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Levi ignorando todos aquellos detalles. Se recostó un poco de la puerta para observar a Hanji con el rostro lleno de interrogantes.

-Pasar el rato, claro está. ¿Verdad Irvin?- dijo la chica mirando a su derecha. Levi siguió la instrucción mirando por el pasillo y se encontró con el rubio director y su mejor amigo, Mike; con Petra y con Auruo. Todos instructores.

Aun cuando intentó cerrar la puerta con firmeza, entre Hanji y Mike evitaron que Rivaille se encerrará nuevamente en su departamento. A final del jaleo, el pelinegro se resignó a dejarlos pasar.

El primer dato curioso que observó Levi es que todos usaban abrigos de lana.

El segundo dato curioso, fue que todos traían algo para comer y una bolsa de regalo.

-A ver- dijo una vez todo ingresaron a su departamento. Levi cruzó los brazos y los miró a todos - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué tantas cosas para comer? ¿Por qué Hanji no me dice que está utilizando uno de mis vasos?

La instructora sonrió.

-Muchas preguntas Levi. Y yo tengo hambre. – comentó la chicha ajustándose los lentes, ignorando todas las preguntas y haciendo que sus compañeros se movieran en pro de la mesa del comedor de Rivaille.

-Vamos-dijo Irvin colocándole la mano en el hombro a Rivaille. El peli negro accedió silencioso.

"Irvin siempre hace lo que el da la gana"

La sabana azul que el músico cargaba fue a parar en la ropa sucia. El profesor volvió para descubrir que pretendían aquellos que se llamaban "Amigos".

Los instructores comieron con ánimo, bebieron, festejaron, cantaron karaoke iniciado por Hanji y silenciado por Levi. A decir verdad, al peligreno le agradaba la compañía de todos ellos. Y les agradecía en el fondo de su corazón.

-Y... ¿Cómo te has sentido?- preguntó Irvin observando a través del ventanal de la sala de Rivaille.

-Algún día me pasará- dijo Levi sin importancia dirigiendo su mirada a la ciudad. Estaba algo oscura a lo acostumbrado y había… ¿Nieve?

-El señor Braun ha mejorado, ese carácter ya está casi dominado, por su parte, Historia aún debe confiar más en sí misma.- comentó Irvin

-No te extrañan, enano- dijo Hanji de la nada abrasando a Rivaille por la espalda.

-Tampoco a ti, cuatro ojos- dijo Levi

-¿Quiere pelea, mucamo?-preguntó Hanji sonriendo

-Perderás cuanto empecemos, rara- respondió Rivaille

Irvin se limitaba a verlos.

-Amargado- dijo Hanji

-Loca- respondía Levi

-Obsesivo- le decía de nuevo Hanji. Mantenía esa sonrisa tan de ella, que sabiéndolo amargaba la fría personalidad de Levi.

Rivaille ignoró el comentario y caminó hacia el centro de la sala, donde Auruo y Petra conversaban mientras que Mike observaba con detenimiento. Aunque este último era bastante silencioso, se decía que podía conversar con el alma de las personas a través de su flauta dulce.

-Ahora- dijo Levi mirándolos a todos con el aura asesina característica del profesor-¿Qué hacen aquí?

La respuesta general fue una silenciosa mirada para Irvin, quien bastante tranquilo señaló a Mike que trajera "aquello".

El silencioso músico se levantó, salió del departamento y regresó con una caja beige mediana, colocó todo cerca de una toma corriente y sacó un maravilloso árbol de navidad.

El pino mediano parecía saludar a Rivaille, quien no se creía todo aquello.

¿Había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado?

-Es fibra óptica- dijo Mike retirándose al encender el árbol.

El pequeño amigo giraba alegremente, los colores iluminaban el departamento de Rivaille maravillando a todos los que estaban dentro. Era una expresión de colores maravillosa, entre rosas y morados, amarillos y naranjas, verde y azul.

Todos estaban en silencio, nuevamente. El silencio era una herramienta vital para poder relacionarse con Levi, que siempre le había incomodado el ruido.

-Es navidad.- Dijo Hanji acercándose a Rivaille.

-Solo quiere decir. Mi cumpleaños- dijo Levi quedando petrificado.

La muerte de su hermana era algo que sentía que sucedió ayer. La verdad los meses pasaron y el pelinegro estaba abstraído.

Rivaille se miró al espejo. Estaba extremadamente pálido, delgado, con ojeras bajo los ojos.

El silencio. Siempre reinante en la casa.

-Ahora. ¡Las bolsas!- exclamo Hanji, claramente incómoda ante tanta ausencia de sonido.

Eran regalos para Rivaille. Hanji obsequió un reloj plateado, Irvin una chaqueta espléndida color verde oscuro, Mike ya le había dado el árbol, Petra un maletín nuevo y Auruo, dos botellas de vino.

-Gracias- dijo Levi colocando los regalos sobre el sofá. En verdad estaba agradecido con todos ellos.

Pero, aunque estaba contento, no lograba sonreir.

-Tu cara se arrugará pronto, viejo- dijo Hanji iniciando nuevamente el Karaoke

-Cállate- dijo Rivaille, dejándola cantar con los demás. Se sentó a observarlos desde el sofá. De vez en cuando, observaba los regalos.

"He dejado de sufrir. Levi" Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Isabel.

Era hora de seguir. Al menos, aceptarlo y seguir.

La vida del ser humano está llena de antagonismos. Para reconocer el bien, debes hacer mal. Para ser una gran persona, debes haber caído muchas veces. Para vivir, debes haber muerto.

La noche pasó con estos pensamientos vagos en la mente del Instructor. Bebía mucho vino, se alegraba y se entristecía. Pensaba en Isabel, se deprimía o se alegraba.

¿Cómo podía el mundo sonreír tanto?

-¿Por qué sonríen?- preguntó Levi a Irvin.

-Porque estamos vivos y juntos. Ahora.

Aquella respuesta abrió los ojos de Rivaille. Muchos creían que era un monstruo obsesionado con la música o la limpieza y el orden. Pero Levi era humano. Era jodidamente humano.

Rivaille se amargó. Esta vez hasta que todos se fueron. Una vez cantado cumpleaños y comido torta.

-Gracias por no corrernos de tu casa- dijo Irvin siendo el último en salir del departamento de Rivaille.

-Gracias- cortó Levi. Con claras intenciones de cerrar la puerta.

-Dos cosas- dijo Irvin antes de irse. – ¿Cuándo le dará la oportunidad a Petra?

El tema nuevamente. Rivaille sabía que Petra sentía cosas por él, pero el instructor estaba incapacitado de querer.

-No la haré feliz. Ni a ella ni a nadie ¿Algo más?- comentó fríamente.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- preguntó Irvin

-No.- contestó Rivaille. Honestamente no había amado a nadie, pero si se había divertido mucho.

-Ten- dijo Irvin dándole el CD a Levi. –Esto es Eren. El chico me pidió traértelo.

Rivaille frunció el ceño. No había visto al mocoso en meses, escuchar su nombre nuevamente era complemente fuera de lugar.

-Gracias nuevamente- dijo Irvin saliendo del departamento. Dejando nuevamente a Rivaille en su soledad.

Levi caminó con pesar hasta la sala. Observó el reloj y marcaba 3:15 am. Era tarde.

Prendió el arbolito de Mike nuevamente, para evitar limpiar todo a esa hora. Rivaille estaba algo tomado y cansado. Revisó su celular para encontrarse con tres mensajes de texto. Colocó el cd de Eren para escucharle con atención.

El primero, un Ackerman molesto que le mandaba felicitaciones

El segundo, un mensaje de propuesta de trabajo.

Basura y spam, respectivamente, como solía decir Rivaille.

Cuando la apertura 35 de Pyort Ilyich Tchaikovsky para violín empezó a sonar, Levi estaba acostado en el suelo de su casa. Mirando las luces del arbolito. La pasión de Eren al violín estaba plasmada en aquella canción. ¡Cuánto había mejorado el chico!

Rivaille sentía que Eren estaba ahí, con él. Tocando una gloriosa apertura de Tchaikovsky como un profesional. Pero lo que más le importaba a Levi, era los mensajes que podía transmitir.

Algo parecido a "Mírame"…

Cuando Eren terminó de escribir un mensaje, gritó feliz navidad con la familia de Mikasa, con ella, con Armin, con Jean y Marco, Con Historia e Ymir. Con Sasha y Connie.

Pasaron una noche estupenda, llena de regalos y risas.

-¿Está todo bien, Eren?- preguntó Mikasa, notando al chico bastante lejano

-¿Eh?, ¡Si claro!- dijo Eren volviendo a la fiesta.

Eren tenía la sensación de ser observado.

Rivaille observaba las luces. Sentía a Eren en lo profundó de su alma. ¿Cómo el chico había llegado tan intensamente a sus pensamientos?

Aún con la música, Levi leyó el tercer mensaje.

Eren Jaeger.

Rivaille no lograba recordar cuando le había dado su número, que fue el primer día de lecciones. Aun así no se molestó por recibir el saludo de aquel a quien llamaba con la mente. Pudo decirse que se entusiasmó con el mensaje

"Señor. Feliz navidad y, permítame, cumpleaños. He estado pensando mucho en usted. ¿Todo bien? Desapareció del instituto sin decirnos nada. El profesor Irvin nos prohibió escribirle, pero aun así, he roto su orden el día de hoy.

Levi miró e teléfono. Quería responder sin quedar como un idiota.

"Jaeger. Feliz navidad y gracias. Estoy escuchando su avance mientras no estuve y puedo decir que ha mejorado. Todo está bien. Pronto estaré de vuelta."

Eren leyó el mensaje y sonrió. O mejor dicho, se sorprendió sonriendo.

"Señor. Pase usted bien estas fiestas. Ha hecho falta en la escuela. Y en lo personal, a mi también"

-Que le hago falta- comentó Levi. Dejando a un lado el teléfono.

Sea el vino, las luces, la navidad, la soledad o el apasionado violín de Eren que Rivaille rió. Rió hasta el cansancio. Rió de felicidad. Rió como si fuera el fin del mundo él era único sobreviviente. Rió con desesperación. Rió con Alegría y tristeza. Rió por la vida y por la muerte. Rió por sus amigos. Rió Por él mismo. Rió por su dolor.

Rió porque estaba enamorado.

Se detuvo.

¿Estaba enamorado?

En la mente de Rivaille la sonrisa y los ojos de Eren se dibujaron.

Eren Jaeger.


	5. Chapter 5-1

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**Esperé esta semana ansiosa. Ya es hora que estos dos se vayan sincerando con lo que sienten. **

**Enamorase es así, un juego. **

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

Partitura 5-1

Amabilidad

Levi volvió al instituto después de año nuevo.

-Lista. -Dijo sin mirar al salón o alguno de los presentes. Comenzó a decir todos los nombres sin detenerse. Siete personas.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Historia e Ymir.

-¿Señorita Reiss. Puede explicarme que ha pasado?- preguntó Levi mirando a Historia sin expresión

-Los demás integrantes se fueron con el señor Smith, profesor- dijo la chica con timidez.

Rivaille masajeó su frente, dejar a los chicos había arruinado medio año de esfuerzo. "Tiempo mal gastado pero bien pagado". Había escuchado de otras clases que sus alumnos tocaban en los recreos, se divertían sin control. Sin hacer caso a la partitura o al metrónomo.

Especialmente Eren, quien parecía el flautista de Hamelin ya que incitaba a la mayoría a tocar siguiendo su ritmo. Y todos bailaban y reían de forma despreocupada con el violín del ojiverde con algún tono de "Ya no hay Lobo Feroz".

El Mocoso. Rivaille lo miró furioso en ese momento, otorgándole todo el peso de la fuga, porque primera vez en la historia sentía que su dura disciplina había quedado en ridículo. Miró a Jaeger con sus perfilados ojos y aceptó su nueva clase. Impartiría nuevamente el terror, no tenía apuro en aquello.

Por su parte, en la ausencia del amargado profesor. Los chicos habían explorado a sus compañeros un poco más allá de clases dictatoriales: Paseaban y construían nuevos recuerdos juntos, construían nuevas relaciones.

Annie había confesado sus sentimientos a Armin y salieron un par de veces. Al parecer no había funcionado. Jean había rechazado a Marco respetando el lazo de amistad que los unían. Ymir seguía a Historia a cualquier lado que al chica fuese.

A Eren no le gustaba nadie. Mikasa moría por él lentamente desde hace mucho y jamás le había confesado su amor. Sasha solo sentía amor por la comida y Connie la vigilaba de cerca.

Aunque estuvieran un la flor de su juventud y el amor se atravesó en muchas partes, también se atravesaron los finales.

Sin Rivaille, la escuela parecía una escuela muy normal y carente de retos.

Eren empezaba a acostumbrarse a este nuevo estudio. Leía de forma ocasional y salía muchísimo con sus amigos.

Como a él le habían asignado sesiones con Levi, las cuales el profesor cumplió pero pidió más que no pudo seguir. Se había adaptado a los retos y al estilo de enseñanza del pelinegro, pero sin él, Eren era un chico más de la escuela.

Irvin era muy permisivo con los estudiantes en general.

Irvin formaba orquestas unidas.

Irvin no formaba lo que formaba Levi.

Las sesiones con Jaeger eran diversión, música sin partituras, sin importar mucho la postura o sin silencios respectivos.

Era música sin teoría.

Era tan curioso como las personalidades de Levi e Irvin chocaban incluso en su trabajo, pero juntas eran realmente formidables porque siempre llegaba a un punto donde había equilibrio y armonía entre ambos.

Pero ese no era el caso.

En alguna sesión con Irvin, Eren solo tocaba la música que se sabía sin aprender nada nuevo.

Las noches de Karaoke, de cine, de comida, se hicieron normales para los jóvenes músicos.

-Todo es tan feliz sin el ogro enano cerca- comentaba Jean, bastante alegre de la ausencia del profesor.

-Te apoyo- dijo Mikasa, no por flojear como Jean, sino porque Rivaille le caía pesadísimo. Trataba de forma muy confiada a Eren y siempre estaba reprendiéndolo o asignándole tareas de más

-Es mi culpa, Mikasa. Jamás debí pelear con él al principio del semestre.

-¿Y nunca se acaban esas clases particulares?-Preguntó Connie comiendo

-Con Irvin todo es más divertido

Todos reían. Pero Eren si sentía un vacío. El director los había comprometido a no molestar a Rivaille pero... ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de querer hablar con Rivaille?

Eren suspiró.

La semana siguiente de la ida de Levi, presentaron las violentas pruebas semestrales. Los de la clase de Rivaille aprobaron todo lo que le presentaron y fue gracias a sus lecciones. Pero nadie le dio su mérito sino que se alegraron de que ellos pudieran pasar.

Comenzaron unas pequeñas vacaciones para todos. Eso excluía el castigo de Eren que si era llamado debía ir. El joven estuvo de acuerdo ya que le gustaba la idea de tocar en sus tiempos libres.

Siguieron las cosas con felicidad y tranquilidad para todos. Feliz Navidad. El año nuevo. Y luego, las clases de Levi, otra vez.

-Mocoso- lo recibió la fría expresión de Rivaille

Eren bajó su estado de ánimo tan rápidamente que pensó desmayarse frente al profesor. Levi había vuelto. Había vuelto la severidad y la rigurosidad. Pero había algo diferente en el profesor.

Y aunque le había visto esa mañana, Rivaille estaba distinto. Sus ojos, muchos más oscuros, su tez más pálida. Eren domó sus impulsos de querer abrazarlo por dos razones: la primera, que le profesor lo viera como un enfermo aberrado y lo golpeara y la segunda, que siempre se había regañado por sentir lástima de otra persona.

Rivaille necesitaba ser querido. Ser amado.

¿Amado?

Eren entró en silencio. Se sentó en el primer asiento que sus ojos pudieron encontrar, uno en la esquina más o menos cerca del escritorio de Levi.

Cuando se hubo sentado, miró a su profesor que buscaba algún documento en el maletín.

Aún Eren no entendía cómo Rivaille podía verse tan bien haciendo cosas tan pequeñas.

-Señor…

-Silencio.-cortó el pelinegro mientras seguía buscando. Cuando se alzó con una pequeña libreta, sus ojos brillaron triunfantes.

-Señor. ¿Quiere que toque para usted?- preguntó Eren esperanzado.

-No Eren. Tienes prohibido tocar música para mí de ahora en adelante. – dijo sin importancia el instructor, ojeando el cuaderno.

"¿Qué?"

Era absurda aquella petición, el joven Jaeger no podía creer aquello!, simplemente, estaban en la mejor academia de estudios superiores de música y el mejor de los profesores le había prohibido tocar música para él. Eren bufó y se dispuso a sacar cuadernos de notas. La vida con Irvin había sido demasiado buena para ser para siempre.

-¿Practicaste tus lecciones mientras estuve ausente, Eren?- preguntó Rivaille sin ver al chico.

-Si señor- mintió Eren.

-Muéstrame, postura de Adagio en Fa menor- La severidad de la voz de Rivaille fue implacable. El chicho se levantó con cautela y esperó.

Eren preparó su postura. Estar de pie o sentado era irrelevante, pero las manos eran vitales.

Rivaille se acercó y empezó a observar las manos de Eren. El chico se incomodó, pero supo respirar con calma.

-Por esto, no quiero que toques música para mí, he perdido mi tiempo enseñándote algo que no has practicado.- dijo Rivaille al final

Era cierto. Eren notó si intentará algunos acordes complejos, sus notas fallarían.

-Puedo practicar nuevamente…

-Puedes hacerlo, pero el tiempo que has invertido se perdió- dijo Rivaille saliendo del salón dejando a Eren solo y perplejo.

Por su cuenta, Rivaille caminó a la oficina de Smith, abrió las puertas sin permiso y entró.

-Irvin. Eren está peor que como lo dejé.

-Está perfecto.

- Coloca mal las manos.

-El chico está bien, Levi. Toca casi perfecto

-Eso no basta para mí

Ambos se vieron por primera vez, ya que Irvin alzó la vista.

-Los chicos deben relajarse cuando tocan música, si no, ¿cómo podrían sorprender al público?- argumentó Irvin

-Al público se sorprende cuando tocas algo hermoso que has practicado, no con movimientos locos al azar. – dijo Levi serio.

-Que yo recuerde, mis movimientos "locos al azar" fueron los que gustaron el día que nos conocimos.- dijo Irvin, como carta de triunfo.

Rivaille guardó silencio. Esos feos acordes de hace ya muchos años lo había traído al mundo de la música.

-Yo no dañé a tu estudiante, él toca casi perfecto- sentenció Irvin- y sería bueno que tocaras la puerta antes de pasar.

Rivaille se acercó, una vez más.

-Irvin. Casi. Casi perfecto no es perfecto. Ahora ha dañado su postura y sus manos parecen incomodas tocando un víolin.

-Seguro fueron los nervios.

Rivaille golpeó a la mesa y vio a Irvin con furia.

-Te lo dejo encargado debido a mi emergencia y ¿Qué me consigo?- empezó a alzar la vos- ¡Dime, que consigo!- gritó de una vez

-Te digo que Eren está muy bien…

-¡No lo está!- gritaba Rivaille- ¡Irvin! ¡Te lo confío un tiempo mientras atiendo un asunto y se daña! ¡Mi hermana murió, Irvin! ¡Yo no estaba de vacaciones ni nada similar!

El viento calmó los ánimos. La inteligencia de Irvin le enseñaba a esperar que Levi se calmara puesto que el pelinegro reflexionaba muy rápido.

-Me voy- dijo finalmente.

Cuando cerró la puerta. El silencioso instituto suavizó a Rivaille. Lo que acababa de pasar eran esos coletazos de sufrimiento, no tenía sentido seguirse martillando de tal forma.

Una suave melodía inundó el lugar. Rivaille lograba reconocerla: El vals 34 de Chopin. Era una melodía con fuerza, con magia. Y era de Eren.

Pensando en mil y un cosas horribles sobre su hermana, Levi llegó al salón.

Rivaille escuchaba perplejo la canción. Recuerdos, recuerdos…

La muerte reciente de su hermana y de toda su soledad cuando lo supo. Fue un momento desgarrador.

Aquello era el infierno.

Eren apenas se desplazaba por la sala. El arco suave se movía al compás de sus dedos, imaginó al mar a su alrededor y escuchaba a lo lejos las olas con su suave va y viene. El chico tenía muchísimo tiempo sin sentir la arena en sus pies. Siempre le había gustado el agua y sobre todo la del mar que, aunque salada otorgaba muchísima más vida que cualquier otro entorno en la tierra. Además, imaginó risas. Gente disfrutando de con su familia los placeres pequeños de la vida. El no imaginaba a su madre, sino a su entorno feliz. Sus amigos y su bella música. Luego de eso, definitivamente adoptaría un perro o un gato. Una mascota le daría momentos increíbles.

Del otro lado del muro, Rivaille había caído sentado apoyado en la pared. La melodía había cambiado sutilmente y ahora estaba en su parte clímax. Levi lloraba por su miserable vida, por haber conocido la música y por amarla tanto. Lloraba por su querida hermana y porque Eren había dañado su postura.

Y aun así tocaba con ese nivel.

Tapó su boca para que el joven músico no lo escuchara llorando. Las lágrimas empañaban su vista y agradeció estar en periodo vacacional. Ningún alumno jamás le vería como estaba en ese momento.

Eren continuaba, ahora daba pequeños giros con gracia y sonreía. Evocaba la vida en sí misma. Deseaba amar a alguien con mucha fuerza y darle todo. Ya no sabía para que o quien tocaba y así sería siempre.

La canción duró un poco más de ocho minutos. Eren ágilmente movía sus dedos para su invisible público y Rivaille apretaba sus puños con dolor. Los sentimientos de estos dos hombres eran muy opuestos. ¿Jamás podrían compartir nada en ese mundo tan cruel?

Eren dio a las últimas notas especial esmero. Ya había vuelto de aquellas ilusiones magnificas que la música le daba y estaba finalizando su apertura.

Terminó, por fin, el sufrimiento de Rivaille, este se puso de pie.

Abrió la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, esa imagen Eren jamás volvería a verla de esa forma.

-¡Te prohibí tocar música Jaeger!- gritó enfadado Rivaille entrando apresuradamente a la sala acercándose de forma amenazante al chico

-Lo siento señor, no sabía que estaba en el pasillo

-¡No mientras!- gritó aún más enfadado Rivaille tomándolo por la camisa colocando su cara muy cerca- ¡Te prohibí tocar música!

Lo siento señor. Pensaba Eren una y otra vez. Estaba muy asustado y del impulso cerró los ojos.

Levi lo miró con detenimiento y sintió el corazón acelerado del chico. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Era una presa encontrada. Rivaille lo miró con desprecio. Odiaba a la gente débil.

-No te quiero volver a ver la cara hasta mañana. Mañana es la última puta vez que nos vemos como lecciones especiales- dijo Rivaille soltando poco a poco a Eren. El chico recogió sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada más. El ojiverde tenía el corazón desbocado y se maldecía con molestia.

¿Por qué debía ser bueno con Levi? ¿Todo lo que hacía estaba mal?

Eren había escuchado lo de la muerte de su hermana mas no había dicho nada.

Eren había sido amable con Rivaille. Y éste solo podía gritarle.

Levi era una persona sin alma. La había perdido en algún momento de su vida.

El profesor se acercó a la mesa y vio correr al joven Jaeger como un ratón asustado a través del patio.

¿Así quería tenerlo? ¿Con miedo?

El pelinegro no quería. Eren soportó mucho de él sin necesidad de reprochar. Sabía lo fuerte que era.

El silencio inundó el corazón de Rivaille. Pero algo más lo llenó de repente. Una extraña felicidad entró de repente en Levi. Comenzó a reír. A reír mucho recordando los ojos cerrados de Eren, su miedo, sus ojos cerrados con terror y la forma en la que abrazaba el violín.

Rivaille Observó el cielo. Quería observarlo para siempre.

Por su parte, Eren estaba furioso al salir a la calle. El miedo inicial se había ido y ahora quedaba restos de molestia.

Pero no podría molestarse con Levi, le recordaba a una pantera herida. Eren pensó mucho en Rivaille. Tal vez demasiado.

Ese día, el destino giró. Eren pasó el día y los que siguieron pensando en Rivaille. Levi pasó el día y los que siguieron pensando en Eren.

Esas cosas que tiene el amor de irse metiendo en las personas y cuando se dan cuenta ya es tarde…

Tanto Levi como Eren miraron ese día el cielo. ¿Acaso, el cielo fue tan azul todo el tiempo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**¿Como reaccionas la primera vez que te enamoras? **

**En eso se basa el siguiente capítulo. **

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

Partitura Seis

Sonata del tiempo

Eren llegó o muy asustado o muy molesto a su casa. Aún no lograba describir correctamente lo que sentía en ese momento por Rivaille. Pero en efecto sentía algo. Se sentó en el suelo calmando su corazón y aunque no habría más lecciones particulares, el día siguiente iba a ser horrible.

Y aparte sábado. Genial.

El mensaje llegó:

"Mañana a las 9 en el salón del piano. Rivaille"

Iba a morir. Levi lo iba a matar y acababa de darle el ultimátum. Con un ligero temblor, dejó a un lado el celular. Observó detenidamente su casa y cuestionó si aquella era la última vez que podría verla de esa forma.

Nervioso como estaba, trató de llamar a Mikasa, pero recapacitó. Si la chica se enteraba de lo sucedido con el profesor, definitivamente sería un duelo.

Eren debía pasar por todo aquello solo.

Decidió tomar un baño de agua tibia y de repente se calmó. Era su culpa por desobedecer al mayor. Le había prohibido tocar música y aun así lo hizo; Eren creyó ciegamente que la hermana de Rivaille merecía un pequeño honor luego de fallecer.

Morir para Eren es un honor enorme.

Esa noche durmió intranquilo. Escuchaba la voz de Rivaille gritándole con sus ojos totalmente fríos. Soñó con que el mayor estaba sentado frente a un gran mar tranquilo con cara apacible para luego convertirse en algo tenebroso.

En aquel sueño, o pesadilla para decirlo correctamente, Rivaille golpeaba con brutalidad a Eren y cortaba con un pequeño cuchillo partes del menor. El pelinegro parecía disfrutar de aquel dolor ya que cada vez su velocidad de corte era mayor.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando logró despertar,porque era de día. Se vistió de mala gana con jean grises, una camisa vino tinto con bordes blancos, un par de tenis color negro.

Tomó el un desayuno algo apurado, pues quedaba quince minutos para llegar al instituto y con su emoción, tardaría al menos 20.

Caminó con pesar hacía el instituto, ya que lo peor de ir a ese lugar , era ir un día sábado y sumándole todo el sueño que tenía por las pesadillas Eren solo se sometería a los golpes del mayor sin inmutarse. Concluyó que ya no importaría mucho la tortura que le colocara el profesor ese día.

Observó el cielo, con aquello que ayer percibió de los colores. ¿Habría estado mal? ¿Podría ser un fallo de visión o tal vez una percepción errónea del momento?

No. El cielo estaba precioso y estaba de un intenso azul celeste. Y de alguna forma, el vuelo de los pajaros le parecía la cosa más maravillosa del planeta. Volaban con libertad, sin asustarse por la altura y dominando el elemento. El chico suspiró un poco sin darse cuenta, en verdad deseaba tocar el violín así alguna vez y poder llegar las personas.

Los ojos del chico sonrieron de repente, se veía a él mismo como uno de esos pájaros volando sin detenerse cuando de repente un tiro lastimaba una de sus alas. El pelinegro instructor lo había derribado.

A pesar de esto, el joven estaba determinado a no dejarse cazar.

Al menos después de ese día.

Con eso a favor, se relajó un poco y al rato estaba con su personalidad normal. Pero, al abrir las puertas del instituto y haber sido informado que Rivaille había llegado materializó las pesadillas del día anterior.

En silencio se dedicó a buscar la mazmorra donde sería brutalmente apaleado.

El salón de piano donde Levi estaba no se usaba nunca, debido a la ubicación: Estaba cerca de la dirección y casi todos los alumnos escucharían lo que ahí se tocase. El que lo usara, debía ser extremadamente valiente o Rivaille.

El espacio era un pequeño semicírculo con algunos asientos de apreciación y el magnífico piano blanco esperaba la valentía de algún músico en el centro del espacio. Habia una ventana que daba directamente al patio central y se podía apreciar todo lo que pasara.

Si Rivaille hubiera sido aún más macabro, hubiera hecho alguna treta en ese momento. Ya que la ventana, abierta de par en par con unas suaves cortinas beige invitaban a una espeluznante escena de terror.

Eren no sabía cuándo entró pero Levi había limpiado cada centímetro del lugar y lo había estado esperando con firmeza estoica en el segundo puesto del salón.

El ojos verdes decidió irse por el camino largo y correcto. En otros tiempos, hubiera entrado por aquella ventana pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Buenos días, Profesor Rivaille- dijo Eren con suavidad.

-Buenos días, Eren- dijo fríamente el profesor que estaba sentado en el primer asiento de apreciación. Se levantó mostrando unos pantalones elegantes y un suéter hasta el cuello color verde. El sobre todo lo había arrojado en otro pupitre

Eren se fijó lo bien vestido que estaba y le dio muy mala espina. Rivaille se veía apuesto incluso para otro chico.

-¿Puedes correr las cortinas?- pidió Levi con firmeza, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo y caminando lentamente hacía el piano.

Eren obedeció la orden recordando lo sucedido el día anterior y esperó nuevamente otra instrucción. El hermoso salón cobró vida mágicamente con los rayos de luz y el efecto de las cortinas. Además, de algún lugar llegaba un delicioso aroma de manzanilla.

-Está prohibido que hagas música, Eren- Le recordó el mayor, en vez de ir al piano, como el chico tenía pensado, fue en dirección a su sobre todo negro. Debajo saco algún objeto y dio la vuelta.

-No desayunaste. Tienes pinta que no dormiste bien- dijo Levi indiferente mientras le arrojaba un jugo a su estudiante para verlo totalmente desconcertado.

-Gracias. Y si, lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿Para qué el jugo?- dijo Eren tomando su jugo que era de manzana.

-Siéntate allá- le indicó el instructor señalando primer asiento de la clase, donde había estado hasta al llegada del menor.

Eren obedecía sin chistar. Ya era tarde para salir corriendo y poco a poco sentía su desgracia aproximarse.

Rivaille se sentó en el piano con calma y toco un par de notas para ver su afinación. Estaba perfectamente afinado.

Ante la sorpresa de Eren, Levi comenzó a tocar con suavidad: Una melodía que reconocía como "Sueños de Amor de Franz Liszt".

El joven músico se paralizó mientras observaba la cabellera negra de su profesor. Definitivamente, algo había cambiado en Levi, se mostraba diferente y parecía una persona nueva aunque se comportara como siempre. Las tímidas notas inundaron el espacio.

Rivaille cerró los ojos en los graves. El piano era un instrumento suave y violento para él. Tocaba con una desgana que gradualmente iba adquiriendo fuerza.

Eren miraba con peculiar detalle las manos de su profesor. Eran tan diestras y ágiles que le restaba mucho a su condición de violinista. Observó luego la ventana siguiendo el ritmo de Levi y sintió calor. Un calor sofocante que pedía a gritos salir de ese espacio.

La música de Rivaille era diferente a la suya. Era agresiva y llena de rencor aunque igualmente hermosa. En algún momento sintió mareos fuertes y se sostuvo de la mesa.

Levi presionaba el piano con odio y suavidad dependiendo de la partitura, la cual se sabía de memoria. No esperaba nada de Eren. Le daba igual que se fuera, que se quedara, que sufriera con su música lenta y agonizante o que disfrutara con sus dulces tonadas frescas

Sus manos eran aquella herramienta que mostraban y reflejaban su yo interno. Poco a poco, la música fue cesando o eso sintió Eren antes de ver todo oscuro para luego observar en una turbia neblina a Rivaille riendo de aquí para allá a través del salón. El mayor se veía feliz y Jaeger estaba estupefacto. Ese profesor no era real y lo descubrió cuando el peli negro vociferó algo sobre limpieza y malas posturas.

Despertó en seco, sobresaltado y asustado ante esa horrible felicidad de Rivaille.

Con algo de vergüenza, se atrevió a buscar a su mentor en el salón.

Levi estaba sentado al borde de la ventana, observaba el horizonte mientras su cabello era mecido por el viento con los ojos cerrados. El ojiverde sintió latir aquello nuevamente y calló la emoción que el cuadro le daba. Rivaille ya no estaba triste. El mayor tenía una rara paz en su rostro. No era inexpresivo ni dolorosa. Era tranquila y suave.

-Señor, lo siento- comenzó a decir Eren, siendo silenciado por una mano en alto de Rivaille

-Ahí está tu almuerzo, Eren- dijo con un tono similar a la amabilidad. "Era más un come y cállate"

Jaeger comió en silencio. Estaba muy bueno aquello. ¿De dónde Rivaille lo habría sacado?

El chico probaba cada bocado como si fuera el último ¿Desde cuando tenía tanta hambre?, observó con cautela la hora y se percató que era hora de almuerzo.

Prácticamente, Rivaille lo dejó de dormir unas tres o cuatro horas.

-¿Esta buena? La hizo la señora que cocina en mi casa- dijo Levi sin mirar a Eren. Sintió como el chico asentía mientras devoraba la comida.

¿Aquella sonrisa habría sido un sueño o pasó en realidad?

Cuando la hora de almuerzo terminó, Eren estaba muy despierto. Y de verdad esperaba el castigo severo de su profesor.

-Tocaré algo que compuse, si no te molesta- dijo calmadamente Rivaille sentándose, una vez más, en el piano. – Quiero que te sientes aquí y veas los acordes.

El momento incomodo había llegado.

Eren se movió con lentitud, esperando que su profesor lo atacase en cualquier momento. Pero el otro lo esperaba tranquilo en el piano.

-Bien, comenzaré- dijo Rivaille preparándose.

Acarició una vez más las teclas de piano y comenzó. Era suave y tranquila esa nueva canción. Eren no la conocía pero era maravillosa. Sintió el tiempo lento y pesado. Pero de una forma agradable. La ventana permitía el acceso del viento, así que toda la sala estaba iluminada.

Las manos de Rivaille parecían mágicas. El sonido era glorioso y dejaba en un silencio sepulcral su inquieta alma. Era tranquilizadora.

Eren comenzó a ver las mangas de su profesor y el esfuerzo que sus brazos hacían para tocar esa sonata. Eren acarició su cabello y sintió calma. Mucha calma

-¿Sientes la paz, Eren?- Escuchó lejana la voz de su instructor. Asintió como si ocurriera algo fuera de este mundo mientras su alma se armonizaba con las bellas notas que Levi sacaba del piano de mármol.

¿Estaba sonriendo? ¿Que hacía? ¿Que era aquello?

Parecía una droga para sus oídos.

Un aroma agridulce llegó a los sentidos de Eren. Era algo delicioso y embriagante. Hubiera dado la vida por ese aroma, aunque no conociera su procedencia.

En ese momento miró a Rivaille. El profesor miraba el piano con amor y mostraba una tez como si estuviera durmiendo. Eren lo detalló con mayor atención. La canción seguía sin importar el curso.

El viento soplo el cabello de Levi, y el levantó su mirada gris al frente. El cuello del maestro se volvió un punto visual para el joven violinista.

Tocaba con amor. No con pasión. La vida se iba cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Levi ignoraba las miradas de Eren a su persona, creía hacer lo correcto mostrándole por primera vez a alguien esa sonata que le parecía mágica.

Rivaille volteó y se tropezó con los ojos verdes de Eren. Esa mirada curiosa y llena de bondad con amabilidad.

-Gracias por ayer, Eren- dijo con suavidad Rivaille mirando primero al chico y luego bajó a sus propias manos.

La cara de Eren era lo único que Rivaille veía. Al cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos, al mirar al frente o al mirar sus manos. El sonido majestuoso no paraba de sonar.

Eren era atraído como un imán. En esos momentos giraba en torno a su profesor. Quería tocar aquella música, quería sentirla y hacerla suya. Sintió celos de que el mayor la hubiera escrito.

-¿Cómo la ha compuesto?- preguntó Eren fijando la mirada en las manos de Rivaille

-Aún no lo sé. Pero la última lección es esta, Eren- dijo el tutor acelerando un poco sus manos así como el corazón de Eren- El sentimiento que trasmite la música es peligroso. Debes medir con atención como y para quien tocas.

Eren observó. Así que todo aquello era venganza. Pero, aun así, deseaba quedarse en ese espacio. Quería buscar su violín y acompañar a Rivaille en su Sonata.

El joven mantuvo la vista en el rostro de Levi. El mayor no lo notó, incluso cuando terminó su pieza.

Rivaille descansó mirando al frente.

-Levi- dijo al voz de Eren haciéndole un vuelco en el corazón al pelo negro. El mayor volteó y fijo su mirada en la del menor.

Sus ojos verdes eran hermosos

Su cara dulce y amable

Y lo miraba con ternura.

-Dime, Eren- dijo Rivaille sin pensarlo mucho.

El chico acarició el borde de su boca con suavidad, pero no con el tiempo suficiente para admirarla. Dibujó fugazmente una sonrisa como si saliera de su mano. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso. Se mordieron un poco produciendo suaves suspiros acallados que alimentaban nuevas llamas en el corazón de los músicos, quienes poco a poco se ahogaban en una calma inusitada y se funden con dulzura en una sola tonada.

Al separarse, ambos temblaron y perdieron el sentido de lo que ahora reclamaba su atención: la vida.

Ese día, el joven Eren Jaeger besó repentinamente al director de la filarmónica nacional de Alemania y el mejor profesor de la Escuela Superior de Música Franz Liszt Weimar.

A su vez, Rivaille besó a Eren, correspondía toda aquella locura con una inusitada calma. Eren suavemente sentía que todo su ser se embriagaba de una felicidad inexplorada. El joven tomó la mano del mayor. y esto último acabó con el ensueño.

Se habían besado.

Rivaille se levantó precipitadamente y se dirigió a la ventana. No miró a Eren para finalizar la lección. Colocó sus manos sobre su boca y esperó que el chico se fuera.

Eren esquivó por todos los medios mirarle la cara al mayor cuando la clase terminó.

Recogió sus cosas con prisa y se dispuso a salir del salón del piano.

-Eren- dijo Levi con cuidado. Haciendo un esfuerzo para observar al chico.

Un silencio feroz atacó lo que antes se mecía en una sonata casi mágica.

Ambos se vieron por última vez en las lecciones particulares. Los ojos de Eren eran esmeraldas y los de Rivaille gemas infinitas sin reconocer. El estudiante se fue.

Levi tapó su boca una vez más, con una inmensa duda en la mente. Sentía mucha felicidad y confusión. ¿Un chico? ¿Eren? Rió tanto que pensó que moriría. Eren Jaeger había entrado a su vida y era prácticamente imposible sacarlo.

Por su parte, el joven alemán había corrido mucho. Sonrojado. Los penetrantes ojos de Rivaille habían visto su esencia. ¿Una persona como el profesor? Y ambos hombres. Todo era confuso, pero estaba extrañamente feliz.

Eren descubrió que estaba enamorado de Levi Rivaille.

Hace cuatro años, Armin le dijo a Eren que Mikasa lo amaba en secreto. Desde entonces Eren habría cuidado de ella para confiar que sus sentimientos no fueran dañados.

Pero sabía que al crecer, pasaría.

El chico salió del salón y corrió. Corrió todo lo que pudo fuera del campus, por la ciudad, por algún lugar donde fuera libre, como los pájaros que había visto antes.

El sentimiento que crecía sin control en su pecho le hacía feliz, pero a su vez lo confundía.

Corría, corría sin detenerse por toda Alemania. El joven músico que nunca antes había tenido tiempo o fijación en el amor.

Amor.

La palabra lo hizo acelerar aún más. Si te enamoraras como la primera vez, ¿Cuál sería tu reacción?

Cansado como estaba, entró a una cafetería y se sentó, o más bien, se desplomó delante de la mesa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- se acercó una linda mesera

-Quiero dos sodas y un vaso de agua- ordenó Eren

La chica vio que el joven venía solo, pero aun así tomó la orden. Al volver, el chico tomó el agua.

-¿Seguro está bien?

-Acabo de darme cuenta que estoy enamorado- dijo Eren con suavidad. Invitó a la chica a sentarse con él. El local estaba vacío y, al parecer, el dueño le había otorgado cierto permiso a la damisela.

-Que bien- dijo la chica sentándose con respeto. Eren le aproximó la soda ya destapada.

-La persona de la que estoy enamorada y yo nos acabamos de besar- dijo Eren avergonzándose.

La chica sonrió. "No hay nada de malo en ello"

-Y entonces corrí muchas cuadras hasta este café para agotar mis energías.

La chica no entendía. Ella tenía un novio querido que la besó con muchísima ternura la primera vez.

-Estoy confundido. Mi corazón late rápido y nunca antes he sentido esto.

La chica quedó perpleja y sonrojada ante la actitud de Eren. ¿Acaso el chico no se había percatado que no la conocía o que estaba balbuceando cosas a causa del sentimiento?

Eren dejó de hablar mientras miraba a la chica, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quién era ella?

Pidió disculpas por aquella locura. No intervino más por el trabajo de ella.

Eso era lo que alimentaba a Eren desde el primer día. Ese sentimiento de tocar música con libertad. Ese poder que tenían las manos de Rivaille sobre las suyas al enseñarle las posturas.

El corazón de Eren latía desbocado por Rivaille. ¿Desde cuándo?

Oh corazón traidor, que le dices a las personas que están enamoradas del peor sujeto que se puede encontrar, o de aquel imposible por el que todos hemos sufrido.

Lo cierto. Ellos se encontraron, nuevamente, frente a un piano color blanco.


	7. Chapter 7

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

**¿Qué tan fuerte es el sentimiento cuando nace en el corazón?**

**Nos leemos los domingos.**

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

><p>Partitura Siete<p>

Pensamientos

Hubo un momento en la vida de Eren donde creyó que jamás le gustaría nadie. No importaba si era chico o chica. Simplemente no podía lograr que le gustara nadie. Se casaría con Mikasa para evitar preguntas idiotas y para vivir cómodo. Era el plan perfecto, de esos planes que uno hace cuando no pasa absolutamente nada en concreto.

El joven músico siempre observaba a las chicas y había llegado a la conclusión de que eran lindas, entonces ¿Qué había en Rivaille?

Levi Rivaille era un hombre pequeño, amargado, excéntrico y poseía errores más que cualquiera donde se pueda encontrar.

Aquello no podía ser peor.

Eren pensaba acostado en el suelo mirando al techo. Su profesor era alguien inteligente, habilidoso, amaba la música y era excepcional. Y Era un hombre.

El joven sacudió su cabeza con sobresalto al descubrirse pensando en eso. Luego una vez más imaginando la risa de Levi. Tapó su rostro y giró sobre sí. Definitivamente estaba enamorado del tiránico instructor.A su mente llegaron todos los momentos que habían pasado en medio año y algo era increíble. ¿Cómo no vio antes lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser? Se golpeaba suavemente contra el piso de madera de su pequeño apartamento. ¿Cómo estaba Rivaille? ¿Le habría ofendido aquello? No sabía exactamente qué había pasado entre ellos, pero no quería arrepentirse.

Tenía la firme creencia que las cosas cuando la haces son porque así quieres y no sirve de nada arrepentirse.

Pero ¿pensaría Rivaille igual del arrepentimiento?

Tomó su celular. "¿Estas bien?" escribió.

Eren pensó media hora antes de decidirse por mandar el dichoso texto y apenas lo envió se sintió estúpido. Ahora parecería que él acosaba a su profesor. Gradualmente, El alemán se sentó y observó su primer violín, que aún conservaba. El sentimiento de que estaba enamorado de Rivaille era similar a cuando le dieron ese instrumento. Al principio; ariscos y difíciles, pero, gradualmente soltaron sus notas más amables. Eran idénticos.

El chico ignoró desde entonces por esa manía que tenemos los humanos de ignorar lo que sentimos y fue a cocinar su almuerzo.

Tomó su teléfono una vez más, pero en esta ocasión para escribirle a Armin: "Necesito hablarte. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?". El rubio contestó que iría un poco más tarde, que también se encontraba almorzando. Con esto en mente, Eren se cambió de ropa a unos bermudas debajo de la rodilla y una camisa ligera color verde. Cocinó para él y dos aperitivos para su amigo.

Una vibración lo sacó de su estado pensativo, tomó su móvil y atendió la llamada:

- Ya estoy casi listo con el dulce. No me presiones

-Mocoso, no te presiono- escuchó la voz de Rivaille del otro lado del teléfono. Tumbó sin querer un vaso vacío de la preparación de los dulces de Armin- De este lado de la línea, eso suena a que peleas en tu casa, Eren.

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico tartamudeo un poco y un pequeño "ja" se escuchó de Rivaille.

-Señor, ¿puedo saber por qué me llama?- dijo Eren recogiendo los trastes y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Estoy bien. Algo confundido- dijo Rivaille, parecía honesto. El instructor intentaba responder al mensaje del chico.

-Lo sien..

-No te disculpes, idiota- dijo el mayor en por el otro lado. Eren sonrió escuchando al malhumorado que estaba en la otra línea- No es sencillo, ya que solo he tenido chicas en mi vida. Pero no me desagradas, Jaeger.

¿Aquello era una confesión? Si era así, era la peor confesión del mundo

-Señor, me alegro que este bien- dijo finalmente. – Yo también tengo la mente confusa. Aunque espero que eso no interfiera en mi música.

-Oh créeme que no interferirá, Jaeger. Ya las lecciones culminaron y me llegó una información importante. Al volver a clases lo comentaré con ustedes. – Dijo con un tono algo amenazante Rivaille- Te debo dejar, chico. Hanji molesta de una forma única para que le diga con quien hablo. Y ella es molesta, mucho. Our Revour

Rivaille colgó. Su acento francés era increíble. Eren suspiró al ver el teléfono nuevamente. El "voy llegando" de Armin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente. Todo eso era extraño. Eren sintió tantas ganas de llorar. ¿El mayor no le había dado importancia? ¿O sí? ¿Cómo debía tomar aquello? Se sentía tan vulnerable y estúpido.

-Voy- dijo Eren al escuchar el timbre.

-¡Hola, Eren!, están listos mis panecillos? – dijo Armin con ánimo. Eren sonrió y le trajo los dulces

Al rato, Armin sonreía sin disimulo.

-Cocinas tan bien- dijo al chico- tu comida me hace feliz.

Eren agradeció mientras recogía los platos. Vivir solo le había enseñado que era mejor fregar todo desde un principio que dejarlo para después. Mientras limpiaba, hablaba con Armin de la supuesta información de Rivaille.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntaba el chico rubio jugando con un lapicero que recogió del suelo

-Ni idea, pero se escuchaba serio- dijo Eren restándole importancia. Debía decirle a Armin lo otro que pasó con el profesor antes de que colapsara con el secreto dentro de él.

-Rivaille es una persona estricta- dijo Armin mientras seguía jugando con el lápiz y había fijado su atención en los libros de Eren- Oye, te traeré unos buenos libros la próxima vez

-Me besé con Rivaille y estoy enamorado de él- dijo sin pensar Eren y rezó a que su amigo no escuchara.

Si escuchó y muy claramente

-¡¿Qué besaste a Rivaille?!- preguntó alarmado Armin, sacudiendo un poco el lugar donde estaba sentado. Tomó un cojín y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Y estoy enamorado de él.

El rubio palideció ante la confesión de su amigo, Eren escuchó "pero es hombre".

-Lo sé Armin, sé que es un hombre, que es la cosa más gruñona del mundo y ni sé cuándo ni porqué me enamoré de él. Solo sé que ya estoy metido en esto.

El rubio calló. Eren le había confesado una complicada verdad. Pero, de alguna forma sabía que estaba enamorado. Solo el pelo castaño había soportado le rigurosidad de Rivaille y si antes no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos era por lo inocente que era. Cada vez tenía una razón diferente de hablar de Rivaille. Primero como un reto, luego como un compañerismo. Todo aquello que poco a poco se fue creando ahora estaría tomando forma

-¿El sr Rivaille qué dice de todo esto?- preguntó Armin. Levantándose del suelo para apoyarse de la pequeña barra que separaba la sala de estar de Eren con la cocina

-No lo sé. Me dijo que estaba confundido y que le agradaba- respondió Eren secando los platos.

"Rivaille correspondía a Eren" pensaba Armin. Solo de esa manera podía darle explicación a todo aquello.

-Wo pues. No sé qué decir. Sería interesante verte, finalmente, con alguien. Jamás lo he visto. Lo importante es que Mikasa y yo estaremos contigo

"Oh no, cuando Mikasa se entere"

-Armin, no le dirás nada a Mikasa.

-No te preocupes- sonrió el rubio. Era bueno contar con amigos como él. Lo quieren sin importar gustos o estilos. De esos amigos que llegan para siempre.

Tenían unos 14 años siendo amigos, desde el momento en el que Eren le ofreció un helado al rubio que había dejado caer el suyo. Desde entonces Mikasa y él eran sus mejores aliados para cualquier cosa.

La tarde terminó para los chicos con un mensaje para Eren desde su celular.

"Hoy a las ocho pasó por ti. Arréglate. Rivaille"

Eren casi destruye otro vaso que hacía juego con el que había roto y donde estaba tomando agua en ese momento. Vería a Levi tan pronto luego del beso. Pero, ¿qué podría significar?

Estresado como estaba, despidió a Armin y se dedicó a luchar con su ropa.

Un suéter color blanco, un jean azul, unos tenis beige a juego con un suéter bastante caliente. Habia previsto que la noche iba a ser fría, así que se colocó un gorro gris que completó un estilo más o menos casual. Y mientras se vestía no podía dejar de pensar que planeaba hacer el profesor.

Cuando el Nissan negro de Rivaille llegó, Eren supo que debía bajar. Arregló un poco su cabello (para luego regañarse por eso) y bajo de la forma más natural posible. Dentro del auto donde los ojos inexpresivos de Levi lo esperaban. Por su parte, el instructor estaba divertido con aquella aparente "normalidad exagerada" del chico.

-Bonito gorro- dijo para familiarizarse un poco con Eren y esperó que el chico se terminara de subir para arrancar el auto.

Eren cerró la portezuela. Mientras aceleraban observó a Levi esa noche: Pantalones negros, una chaqueta casual del mismo color y una camisa de marca con una linea diagonal entre gris y blanca. Los zapatos de vestir de un marrón muy oscuro que le hacía juego con la correa.

En conclusión, se veía espléndido como siempre.

-¿Dónde quieres comer?- preguntó Rivaille tomando la avenida cerca de la casa de Eren

-¿Disculpe?

-Que dónde quieres comer. ¿Quieres comer?- repreguntó Levi con paciencia. Había sido un inicio algo atropellado pero intentó mostrarse paciente delante del chico.

Se veía como siempre. Inexpresivo.

La pregunta agarró fuera del aire a Eren. La verdad, no quería salir si era necesario y le incomodaba estar por la calle, al menos por ese día. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento. El negro cielo se había vuelto gris gracias a las nubes condensadas que, dentro de pocas horas, harían caer gotas frías.

-Quiero comer en mi casa, hamburguesas- dijo avergonzado temiendo que el mayor se ofendiera con la respuesta.

Rivaille no lo vio ni preguntó nada más. Condujo hasta un auto mercado, se bajó, compró las cosas necesarias más algo de tomar y volvió al auto.

-Te advierto que deberás cocinar. Soy muy malo para eso- dijo Rivaille encendiendo el auto nuevamente.

Eren quedó pasmado, enserio iban a comer en su casa. No pudo negarse y ahora debía cocinarlas.

-¿Alguna razón para que viniera esta noche?- preguntó Eren mientras volvían

-Ninguna en especial, ¿acaso necesito una?- dijo Levi sin observarlo.

"El descaro" Pensó Eren. Trató de imaginar muchas salidas para esa, pero el carro traía los seguros abajo. Se resignó. El camio de regreso fue calmado, sin conversación alguna y sin ánimos de comenzarla.

En realidad, ambos reflexionaban por su lado ¿qué pasaría entre ellos?

Al llegar al departamento de Eren, Rivaille entregó las bolas y esperó afuera. Se detuvo con mucha naturalidad y espero de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Señor, entre- dijo Eren con suavidad mientras preparaba todo. Rivaille hizo caso omiso y siguió esperando afuera. El chico no insistió y preparó la cena de ambos. Mientras tanto, el profesor se dio la vuelta y observaba la calle desde es mismo sitio.

Berlin estaba nublada esa noche, pero por alguna razón las luces brillaban como pequeñas estrellas que llegaron a la tierra. Era maravilloso.

Levi sopló sus manos en busca de calor y observó de reojo el departamento del chico, dentro parecía estar muy cálido. Pero algo le decía que se mantuviera afuera.

¿Qué sería?

Una vez listas las Hamburguesas, Eren las trajo. Rivaille se sentó en el umbral de la puerta a comer dejando sorprendido a Eren.

-¿Seguro que no quiere pasar?- preguntó Eren. El instructor que estaba sentado en el borde de su puerta era una figura importante y conocida en el mundo de la música.

-Están muy buenas- dijo Levi luego de la primera mordida. La hamburguesa sabía a familia, a cálido.

Eren se sentó entonces frente al músico. ¿Por qué el mayor no había querido entrar y tenían aquella cena improvisada en la puerta?

En silencio, ambos se acompañaron a comer en la entrada del departamento . Rivaille nunca tuvo problemas con ello, no siempre comió en lugares caros. Cuando era chico, comía muchas veces entre la basura. A Eren, por su lado, le costaba un poco comer en el suelo, pero tener la compañía de Levi lo calmaba de alguna forma.

Rivaille era amable y respetuoso.

El corazón del chico latió con fuerza admitiendo esos pensamientos. Apresuró a terminar de comer para beber soda.

-¿Qué era eso dulce que decías hoy?- dijo Rivaille probando un nuevo bocado.

-Eran dulces. Aún tengo uno.

-Eran para alguien?- preguntó Levi terminando su soda.

-No. Siempre me han gustado los dulces y por eso los hago aveces. Ya le traigo.

Eren se levantó, buscó una bolsa y el pequeño dulce que había hecho para Armin esa tarde. El bocadillo se lo entregó a Levi mientras él guardaba las sobras de la cena en la bolsa para botarla.

Rivaille probó el dulce y el silencio que hizo no fue normal. Aquel dulce estaba realmente bueno. Miró a Eren mientras el chico ordenaba todo con rapidez. Eso pasa cuando vives en un lugar solo.

-Está delicioso- Dijo Levi, mordiendo solo la mitad- Lastima que no me gusta mucho el dulce.

Aun así, lo comió todo. Eren sonrió y se volvió a sentar con el profesor.

Y entonces el instructor se dedicó a escuchar cada cosa que a Eren le apareciera en la mente para conversar. En silencio el pelinegro analizaba como un audaz cazador a la pequeña presa. El tiempo pasó sin que se diera cuenta y sólo hasta que vio el reloj dijo algo.

-Es tarde. Debería irme- dijo Levi poniéndose de pie. Eren lo siguió para despedirlo.

Rivaille bajó al automóvil. Eren saludó con la mano y cerró al puerta.

¿Qué había pasado?

Y se mantenía en aquellos pensamientos cuando su puerta volvió a sonar. Al abrir, Levi estaba ahí algo incomodo por la nueva situación que se le presentaba.

-Dejé las llaves adentro del carro junto a mi cartera. ¿Puedes ayudarme para un taxi?- trató de decir Levi con el tono más orgulloso posible.

Eren vio la hora, era sumamente tarde y nunca había confiado en los taxis nocturnos. Menos con Rivaille y su poder monetario.

-¿No puedes hacer nada por tu carro?- preguntó Eren, observando el Nissan.

-Llamar a las seis de la mañana para que desbloqueen el seguro.

-Pase entonces la noche aquí.

En la vida de Levi le enseñaron que el respeto es valioso. Ahora, que sentía cosas por aquel chico había estado esquivando aquel momento con todo su esfuerzo. ¿Por qué no entrar? Porque se conocía. En el pasado se había divertido mucho de esa forma. Aquello debía ser Karma.

-Puedo esperar aquí en la puerta a que amanezca.

Eren lo miró con ojos de regaño y tomó su mano. El tacto sobresaltó a Rivaille quien se dejó llevar dentro del departamento.

Eren cerró la puerta con tranquilidad. Se sintió en calma por un tiempo hasta que cayó en cuenta que Rivaille dormiría en su departamento. Solo.

Estaban solos.

Los suéteres fueron a parar en el sofá. Rivaille se sintió ligero y observó su celular. "01 y 10 am". Era tarde.

-¿Eren, donde dormiré?- preguntó Levi al chico que estaba en su cuarto. Se cambiaba por una dormilona de pantalones largos y suéter azul celeste

-El departamento es de soltero. Solo hay una habitación.

-¿Nunca nadie se ha quedado?- dijo Levi estirándose. Eren le aproximó una pijama gris.

-No. El baño esta por aquel lado si desea ducharse- dijo señalando el sitio.

Rivaille temió lo peor. Compartir la cama con Eren.

Sin pensarlo mucho fue al baño, se desvistió y se metió en la tina. Miles de imágenes llegaron en un segundo de descuido.

Acariciaba a Eren, le quitaba esa pijama azul, lo sometía por el cabello, le hacía gritar, le hacía llorar y luego gemiría su nombre. Levi se conocía tanto que le daba miedo. Desde que empezó el año escolar no se había tenido algún relajo con nadie. Algún "Desahogo" .

Luchaba. El músico luchaba para que su mente no dominara su cuerpo. El rostro apacible de Eren en la tarde, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa animada o su cabello castaño. Rivaille continuó teniendo imágenes bastante gráficas hasta que se regañó para limitarse. Lavó su cabello y lo sacudió. El corte semi militar se despeinó mostrando una pálida frente. Levi decidió salir del baño y dormir

La pijama de Eren le quedaba algo grande, pero tenía estampado el olor del chico por todos lados.

Más imágenes que alimentar

-Señor. Dormirá en mi sofá cama. Lo compré porque a veces veo televisión en la sala.- dijo Eren acomodando una nueva cama que apareció en su sala. Tenía alguna almohadas y sabanas limpias para el instructor.

El sofá cama esperaba a Rivaille. Sin mucho ánimo, el pelinegro asintió aceptando las sabanas de Eren.

El chico sonrió con timidez y se dirigió a su habitación. Y entonces, ¿qué pudo haber pasado por la mente de Levi?

El pelinegro observó el techo por un tiempo. En realidad cuestionaba su comportamiento y su forma de actuar. ¿Era tan diferente Eren a otras chicas?

Pues claro. Eren era un chico.

Rivaille sonrió ante su tonta forma de pensar que lo hacía recordar su adolescencia.

No sabía que era aquello que sentía, pero podría asegurar que le encantaba.

El pelinegro revisó su celular. Un mensaje de Irwin

"Mañana hay reunión temprano. Pronto habrá demasiado trabajo para cualquier cosa"

Rivaille frunció el ceño. ¿Es que Irwin siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana?

Con esto en mente, Levi Rivaille se quedó dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

><p>Partitura ocho:<p>

El Cumpleaños

-Buenos días - dijo Levi ante su pequeña clase de solos. Recibió una respuesta alejada y temerosa, como todos los días.

Si Rivaille hubiera podido sonreír cada vez que sentía alegría ante el miedo, fuera la persona más alegre del mundo. Se quitó su chaqueta negra de vestir para dejar descubierta una camisa beige que arremangó con cuidado.

Ese día llevaba unos lentes de sol, unos jeans oscuros, zapatos casuales, además de la camisa, que le otorgaba un estilo vanguardista al instuctor.

No hace falta decir que Eren lo observaba cada segundo de clase.

-Lista.- dijo Levi sin interés. Una vez hecho y solicitado las tareas de sus alumnos, se apoyó un poco del escritorio.

Observó a sus estudiantes con calma.

-A finales de Abril haremos un viaje a Hanover-comentó el profesor mirando las diferentes caras y reacciones de sus estudiantes. Por lo general, los chicos se entusiasmaban bastante con la idea.

Y pues, no se equivocaba.

-¿Puede darnos más información?- preguntó Historia sonriente. Ymir parecía una pequeña columna al lado de la chica, pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

-Cada año, en solsticio de primavera se realiza el encuentro anual de orquestas europeas. Este año, la treinta y dos edición, esta escuela de música superior defiende el titulo por segunda vez. Los tres niveles de orquesta se enfrentan con otras escuelas.

"Me gustaría que aprovecharan al máximo esta oportunidad. Ya que muchas personas del mundo de la música se interesarán en ustedes"

Rivaille conocía bien la competencia de música. Él mismo se había presentado hace años. A decir verdad, el pelinegro se arrepentía de ello ya que desde entonces descubrió el término "Spam basura".

-Los privilegios de los ganadores son impensables, tanto a corto como a largo plazo. Les sugiero que practiquen lo que les enseñaré y no vagueen tanto como ahora.

En silencio todos aceptaron el pequeño regaño del profesor. Eso más la mirada impenetrable de Rivaille hicieron el trabajo correcto de aleccionar a los músicos.

-Solo vine a darles esa información. Voy a la reunión donde se decidirá qué y cómo tocar. Tómense el día libre.

Levi se fue sin mirar atrás.

Eren observó esperanzado que lo hiciera, que volteara al menos una sola vez para detallar los preciosos ojos grises del profesor.

Siguió esperando.

Luego que el carro de Rivaille fue desbloqueado, el pelinegro dio las gracias a Eren y se fue. Y desde entonces no ha dirigido ni una mirada al joven ojos verdes.

Aún entonces había brillado por un segundo la mirada del profesor. Pero aquel destello se apagó atrayendo para la comunicación Eren-Levi un rio de amargura.

Si. Rivaille se amargaba cada vez que se acercaba a Eren.

-Vamos Eren-dijo Mikasa indicándole al chico que Armin y ella se irían. El ojos verdes asintió y tomo su mochila gris.

Era un día hermoso en Alemania para siete jóvenes músicos. Armin había captado desde el principio el malestar de Eren y cuanto podía, le indicaba que no todo sería tan sencillo. Que tal vez debería darse por vencido.

-¿Vamos por helado?-preguntó Jean escribiendo a su teléfono. Tal vez, en busca de Marco.

Todos asintieron incondicionalmente. Los helados han de curar todo mal de amor de violinistas.

Eren dejó que Armin pidiera chocolate para él antes de seguir pensando en Rivaille. ¿Qué pasaría por la mente del instructor?

-El fin de semana vamos a la playa- comentó Connie, quien había llegado invitado por Historia- extraño a mis amigos solistas.

-No nos culpes por irte a "cámara", Connie. –dijo Jean molestando a su amigo mientras pedía una helado de avellanas, su favorito.

-El fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Eren- dijo Mikasa con la intención de cortar el tema de la salida, hay que destacar que causó el efecto contrario.

-¿El 30? Cae día sábado. Podemos reservar los boletos hoy para mañana irnos a Rostock. En esta época del año esta bonita.

Eren no pudo negarse. Al día siguiente y contra todo pronóstico. Tenía un bolso hecho, y estaba junto a casi todos los chicos para irse a la dichosa playa en Alemania.

-¿Qué pasará con la clase de Rivaille hoy?-preguntó Eren aún ensimismado ante tanto movimiento. Nadie le respondía y todos esperaban el vuelo desde Berlín.

Eren buscó su teléfono y escribió un texto para el profesor.

"No iremos hoy. Lo siento"

En respuesta. Algo bastante sencillo.

"Los mataré"

Eren sonrió ante la amenaza algo espeluznante y guardó su celular. Ya estaba en el aeropuerto a treinta minutos para abordar con sus amigos a la playa. Poco después de que el chico cayó en cuenta que enserio iban a abordar un avión con once jóvenes más hacia uno de las playas turísticas de Alemania.

El viaje inició con calma, aunque solo entonces se notó la presencia de Reiner dentro del viaje. El rubio odiaba los aviones al borde de entrar en pánico; que así fuera si su mejor amigo no estuviera con él.

Rostock es una ciudad costera ubicada al norte del país, era un hermoso que conservaba un aire antiguo y llenó de paz. Para llegar a él desde el aeropuerto debían andar por tierra unos quince minutos.

Ya Historia había resuelto el problema de la habitación pues su padre tenía un yate cerca de esa zona. El "Reiss 3.2" esperaba por los chicos arreglado y limpio. Contaba con dos camarotes grandes, sala común, baño y una cocina.

-¿Qué tan planeado tenían este viaje?-preguntó Eren observando la maravillosa embarcación.

-No mucho, solo unas dos semanas- dijo Jean sonriente colocándose lentes de sol.

¿Dos semanas? Pensó Eren observando la cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas que tenía el barco. El chico se resignó a su destino y se dedicó a pasarla bien.

De almuerzo tomaron camarones rebosados que Annie preparó con un sabor Ruso bastante intenso.

Todo lo que sucedió después fue diversión universitaria pura.

Los jóvenes bebieron, jugaron con aparatos electrónicos, cantaron canciones, bebieron nuevamente; Reiner, Annie y Berthold fumaban cigarrillos en la parte superior del bote.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, medio embriagados como estaban, empezaron a salir trajes de baños de todos los colores y bermudas de distintos modelos.

-Esto es genial- decía Connie mientras observaba descaradamente a las chicas.

En el caso de Eren, disfrutaba de la compañía de todas y jugaba en el aparato con energía.

La tarde se volvió noche, ya Reiner había recibido una bofetada de Historia por atrevido y una patada en el abdomen por parte de Ymir. Armin y Annie hablaban aparte apoyados en la baranda, parecía una discusión bastante intensa.

Sasha se había dormido de lo embriagada que estaba, Marco y Connie conversaban animadamente. Mikasa vigilaba a Eren que ya había tomado de más y parecía querer lanzarse en cualquier momento.

La noche se mostró calmada. Casi todos dormían en la sala común.

Eren no tenía conciencia de sí. Se había reído demasiado y parecía que nunca hubiese bebido de aquella forma.

Es que nunca había bebido.

El siguiente día fue uno de recuperación, donde todos se levantaron luego del medio día y comieron los milagrosos sándwiches salva vidas.

El segundo fue más calmado que el primero.

-¡Vamos a bañarnos!- ordenó Connie de forma voluntaria arrojándose al agua.

Todos rieron. No porque Connie se lanzara de aquella forma, si no que olvidó bajar la escalerilla del yate, sufría pidiendo ayuda.

Una vez bajada la escalerilla, los demás chicos siguieron su camino.

El cumpleaños de Eren llegó cuando estaba entre amigos y sonrisas. Al abordar nuevamente el barco todos cantaron cumpleaños.

Eren se sentía agradecido. No podría pensar en algún lugar donde se sintiera feliz como en ese momento.

El recuerdo de las manos de Rivaille tocando las suyas para mejorar su postura apareció en un recuerdo fugaz. El olor a manzanilla, que era un olor particular de sus encuentros con Levi, se hizo presente.

Eren deseó tocar su violín, pero necesitaba a Rivaille.

Ese día pasó parecido al anterior. Pero con menos bebida de parte del ojos verde.

Y bueno, como en todo juego universitario. "Siete minutos bajo el cielo"

-Pero no quiero jugar- dijo Eren claramente incómodo.

-Eren. Hasta Mikasa aceptó jugar. ¡No puede ser que el cumpleañero no juegue!- decía Jean

-¿Y qué pasa si me toca Annie, Armin?-preguntaba Eren hablándole a su amigo, suplicando un escape.

-Pues, piensas que eres mi amigo y ves que hacen en siete minutos- dijo Armin, incomodo también por la situación pero animando a Eren.

Lo sentaron entre cuatro personas. Y ya sentado fue difícil escapar del peligroso círculo.

- Estas son las reglas de Siete Minutos bajo el Cielo- empezó Jean.- Giraremos la botella de vodka hasta que se acabe. Quiere decir que el que le toque gira, toma y se va con la persona al techo del yate. El juego acaba cuando la botella se acabe. En esos siete minutos, las personas pueden hacer lo que quieran y los demás deberán quedarse jugando "El tequila quema", Un shot bastante fuerte de tequila. Cuando uno de los dos vuelva del cielo, quien tenga el vaso lo bebe.

Todos asintieron. Las reglas eran claras.

El juego era la muerte.

Inició el juego con Historia e Ymir. Luego Connie y Mikasa, Luego Reiner y Sasha, y así. Parejas no pensadas y pensadas se rotaban mientras los demás jugaban "el tequila se quema".

Eren tocó con Mikasa, momento interesante de mejores amigos para siempre; con Connie, donde los chicos hablaron siete minutos de cualquier cosa; Con Historia, que hablaba animadamente.

Ya casi al final, con casi todos embriagados con tequila o vodka, a Eren le tocó Jean.

El objetivo del juego era crear un ambiente interesante para algo.

-Eren. Estoy algo ebrio- dijo Jean sentándose en la cubierta. Ya era de noche y las estrellas estaban preciosas

-Estamos iguales.- dijo Eren sentándose pesadamente a observar la luna. Estaba hermosa y blanca, tanto que parecía hablar.

El silencio y la brisa creo un ambiente de confort para ambos chicos.

-Marco me dijo que me amaba- dijo Jean sin atreverse a ver a Eren. El chico se sorprendió ante la revelación del pelo castaño.

Marco y Jean eran amigos desde que Eren los conoció el primer día de clase. ¿Qué debía decir ahora? Solo guardar silencio y esperar el resto de la revelación.

Jean esperó alguna respuesta del chico, pero en vista que no dijo nada. Continuó.

-¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie?- preguntó Jean.

Eren recordó cierto cabello negro con una mirada asesina. Asintió más con pesar que con alegría de que la persona que le gustaba era poco más que un asesino en serie.

-Oh. Sabes entonces lo que siento que ahora- dijo Jean sonrojándose.

Eren parpadeó. ¿Qué?

-Le dije que no a Marco porque me gusta alguien más. Es una persona despistada, animada, determinada y con terco amor por la música.

Silencio. Eren tenía la mente en blanco, absorto en pensamientos raros.

-Eres horriblemente despistado.

Dicho esto, tomó a Eren con violencia y lo besó. Sin preámbulos o aviso. Solo lo besó.

El aliento a alcohol, a deseo y a tiempo guardado fue el sabor de aquel beso medio apasionado.

Eren sintió el rechazo automáticamente. Empujó a Jean temblando, observándolo como un animal enjaulado y su ira se incrementó.

Por supuesto, no era la misma reacción que había tenido con Rivaille. Aquello era ira, molestia, impaciencia.

-Me gustas, Eren- dijo ya inseguro Jean. Eren lo observó con cautela.

Al carajo el juego. Sentía mucha rabia para seguir jugando.

Cuando bajó, el chico estaba incomodo en su máxima expresión. Sin mirar a Jean, fingió que vomitaba y se retiró a un camarote.

Todos se rieron y le dejaron ir. El juego continuó sin Eren.

Aquella última noche, Eren la pasó despierto. Pensando en lo que había pasado.

El chico había recibido otra propuesta que jamás había imaginado: entro todos sus amigos jamás imaginó que aquello podría ocurrir.

Jean era un músico talentoso, igual que él. Pero había pasado inadvertido a los ojos del chico debido a la inmensa impresión que el profesor había causado en la mente del chico.

Eren tenía ganas de llorar. Estaba tan enamorado de Levi que el beso de Jean había causado rabia y molestia.

¿Por qué? El castaño no tenía nada con el pelinegro.

"Porque cuando te gusta alguien de verdad, no puedes ver a los lados."

La voz de Rivaille se hizo presente en una frase que jamás dijo. Eren tapó su boca y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba loco.

Rivaille opacó los besos de jean en, aproximadamente una hora. Eren se perdía en el ensueño de escuchar el piano apasionado de Levi, de observar sus caricias, de mirar sus agudos ojos que esperaba amansar alguna vez.

Eren recordó la cara de perplejidad de Rivaille al escucharlo tocar, la ira que casi siempre causaba cuando se equivocaba o la tristeza que explotaba en los ojos del mayor.

Rivaille se instaló en la mente de Eren. Llegó para quedarse.

El chico sintió enormes deseos de volver. Deseo decirle a Levi lo que Jean acababa de confesar.

Así muriera en el camino. Debía decirlo al volver.

Aunque Eren, en efecto, se había acostado molesto con la actitud de su amigo hacía él. La suave sinfonía de Levi logró hacerlo descansar.

El día siguiente, El chico fue el único que se levantó temprano entre sus amigos. Preparó su bolso, se bañó una vez más en el mar, no sin antes bajar la escalerilla del Yate y preparó el desayuno.

El mar esos dos días en Rostock estuvo calmado. Y fue determinante para que la terquedad de Eren atacara a Rivaille al volver.

Aunque se le confesaran, ya era tarde para el chico.

Con su música lograría timbrar el corazón del frio profesor. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría con Jean?

Eren se detuvo a observar a sus amigos, en específico al chico que enfrentó el miedo del rechazo para declararle sus sentimientos. Jean dormía de forma despreocupada sobre el sofá de la sala común. Estaba sin camisa por la calefacción del yate.

El chico pensó entonces que podría hacer para calmar aquellos sentimientos. No podía simplemente aceptarlo. Su mirada giró hacia Marco y miró su taciturna respiración.

¿Marco lucharía por Jean? ¿Qué tanto había hecho el pelo negro por ganarse el afecto de sus amigos?

Eren sintió tristeza. Sintió que la vida era injusta. ¿Cómo evitaba hacer daño entre sus amigos con la información que le había dado Jean ayer?

Es que el amor es así, injusto, raro, antojado y sobre todo, mezquino. Es difícil de manejar y fácil para herir.

Los chicos se despertaron gradualmente. Lo importante de todo es que era un nuevo día. Un día más para la injusticia.


	9. Chapter 9

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

><p>Partitura nueve:<p>

**Eren:**

Y entonces cuando volví del viaje miré su precioso y liso cabello negro. Estaba furioso por el escape imprevisto de toda la clase de su lección del viernes, pero es que no lograba entender como toda su pequeña clase le había faltado sin dolor a un mes del dichoso concierto.

Era precioso y terrorífico. Precioso porque su maravilloso y elegante cuerpo contrastaba perfectamente con su fría personalidad. Una personalidad que se ha forjado dura con el tiempo y que, claro está, no ha sido nada fácil de sobrellevar.

El regaño fue brutal y la humillación fue pública. Rivaille no lograba entender que somos jóvenes y que, a veces, es necesario para nosotros divertirnos como tales.

En otro tiempo y con mi característica determinación no me hubiera dejado pisar por el orgullo profesional de Levi. Pero ahora era diferente, ya que podía notar la decepción en su mirada hacia el grupo en general.

A lo largo del día todos se quejaban, tocábamos sin detenernos, sin una canción en específica y nos atormentábamos unos a los otros sin piedad. Y es que si, por alguna razón te detenías, era la muerte.

Pero ahí estaba Rivaille, soportando nuestra horripilante canción con sus ojos endemoniados por la rabia y sus brazos cruzados ante las quejas de otros profesores.

Pareciera que deseara que odiáramos la música.

Pagamos caro nuestro escape, sufrimos sordera musical como por una semana ante el castigo del profesor. Él exigía ponernos al día con los ensayos, ya que pronto llegarían las piezas musicales del interescolar.

Yo soportaba el riguroso ensayo sin temblar, y por dos poderosas razones: la primera, si quería ser descubierto por algún productor o caza talento musical; mientras que la segunda, quería que Levi viera el avance que tengo y me admirara.

Al menos por una vez, devolviera ese sentimiento hacia mí.

Es que, cuando pensaba detenidamente mis sentimientos hacía Levi, no podía detenerme en cuanto a mis emociones. Al menos una vez al día por seis o siete horas pensaba en él con bastante fuerza.

Es que, como no sentir admiración y deseo por ese hombre cuya vida ha sido brutalmente atropellada. Un hombre digno de respeto, cuya existencia ha sido marcada con la mancha de la tristeza y soledad.

La señorita Hanji me ha puesto al día en cuanto la vida del profesor en cuanto descubrió el temible castigo que nos había propinado. Ese felino en dos patas se había convertido, una vez más, en el tema del que se hablaba en el instituto.

"No ha sido fácil para Rivaille" me ha dicho cuando finalizó el relato, y fue en ese instante que sentí todo lo que un humano puede sentir por otro de nobles razones para existir.

La música había sido la salvación de Levi, pero a su vez, había sido el peor castigo de todos.

Eso hacía de Levi un músico crítico, diestro y nunca conformista con todo aquello que escuchara.

Salí corriendo de la sala de profesores donde había tenido mi charla con Hanji en busca de aquel quien se ha robado mi mente. Decidí entonces que no sólo tocaría para mí, sino para alguien más.

Lo encontré pulcro, como siempre. Con una vestimenta seria y lúgubre. No me atreví, al principio, en interferir con su preciosa practica ya que Levi no tocaba el piano como me tenía acostumbrado, sino que acariciaba con pasión el violonchelo y sus vibratos eran transmitidos por su brazo a través de sus magníficos dedos al melancólico instrumento.

Rivaille tenía sus ojos cerrados, tocando alguna sonata triste en Chelo. Su cabello se mecía con suavidad ante leves movimientos del instrumento.

Yo observaba desde lo lejos. Yo admiraba a Rivaille como el rayo que cae en una planicie: así, hermoso y temible. Y desde lejos.

Ya no quería estar lejos.

Me senté en la puerta y observé el techo. Observé como la canción de Rivaille afectaba mis sentidos desde cualquier ángulo mientras detallaba con calma la vida a mí alrededor: No había nadie y eso común. Cuando Rivaille tocaba, casi siempre, era tarde fuera de las horas académicas. Pero sentía la vida misma mientras las notas del profesor atravesaban mi corazón.

Oh, y pensar el odio que puede tener Levi hacia la música. Desconoce totalmente el poder que ejerce en mí.

Toqué mi pecho para cerciorarme de que aún estaba vivo. Si. Aún conservaba mi aliento de existencia pues los latidos se aceleraban y calmaban dependiendo del ritmo del chelo.

Rivaille… Rivaille... Rivaille…

Recordé momentos, sentí maravillas en mi pecho, en mi abdomen y en mi hombría. Esto último fue realmente interesante ya que nunca he tenido pensamientos apasionados con alguien más.

No reparé en ello. Las cosas en mi pecho eran bombas de tiempo que debía descubrir como detener.

Quise gritar, quise correr, quise saltar. Estaba feliz y lo hubiera hecho si eso no hubiera detenido la canción de Rivaille.

"Es obsesivo con casi todo en su vida. Le gusta limpiar con esmero. Pero, ¿Sabes, Eren? Rivaille es una persona amable en el fondo… ¡No te rías! Muy en el fondo Levi se preocupa por todos los músicos. Últimamente, creo que está obsesionado contigo. El otro día lo encontré tomando manzanilla por los nervios que le diste."

La risa de Hanji resonó en mi mente. ¿Estaba realmente Rivaille preocupado por mi bienestar?

¿Qué es esto?

Y llegó el aroma a manzanilla. Según investigué, la escuela mantenía cerca un lugar donde crecía libremente. Pero para mí, la manzanilla significaba ese día. Cuando sentí los labios de Rivaille.

Ese momento fue desesperante, no lograba entender ese impulso ni la respuesta ante aquella situación.

Ahora lo entendía.

Luego de irme por un fin de semana y que otro chico me haya besado lo entendí. Comprendí que la vida no es lo que uno espera y te fijas en aquel quien está cerca y lejos de ti a su vez.

El chelo de Levi poco a poco se detenía. Mi corazón se oprimía con mayor pena. Se lamentaba que el sonido se calmase cuando yo aún pensaba fuertemente en el peli negro.

Volteé hacia la ventana y observe el sol por un par de minutos. ¿Desde cuándo me fijaba yo en esa clase de detalles?

¿Desde cuándo la vida era tan hermosa que cortaba el aliento?

Escuché el suspiro de Levi. A lo mejor descansaría un par de minutos antes de seguir con su ruda faena. Me levanté del suelo con calma y lo observé a través de la ventana del salón de ensayo.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, acariciando sus muñecas con un pequeño gesto de dolor. Su cara era seria e impenetrable, pero en el fondo de sus ojos, brillaba una pequeña luz que antes hubiera pasado por inadvertida.

Y de un momento a otro, el profesor volteó para encontrar mis esmeraldas ojos observándolo.

Con paso firme y sin miedo caminó hacia la puerta. Desee correr mas enfrenté su cara.

"Pasa" Me dijo con calma.

Yo caminé detrás de él observando su espalda. Él era más bajito que yo y aun así era superior.

Me quedé estupefacto. Él lo noto y se detuvo frente a mí

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó algo preocupado.

-Estoy enamorado de usted. Y quiero que este conmigo.

**Rivaille:**

Ese mocoso estaba demente. Seguro después del duro castigo que le coloque a él y a los suyos andaba delirando.

Pero aun así, el mocoso tenía agallas

Siempre he admirado a las personas con agallas. Me agradan porque no dejan que la vida aplaste sus sueños, sino que luchan contra el destino mismo para logran lo que desean.

El chico, indudablemente me recordaba a mí hace ya unos cuantos años, cuando Irvin me retó a tocar algún instrumento.

Maldito Irvin, siempre hace lo que le da la gana.

El punto es que observé a Eren y a sus maravilloso ojos esmeraldas brillantes. El chico estaba determinado a obtenerme como presa. Pero, ¿Qué puedo decir de un muchacho como él?

Eren era determinado, activo y joven. Era talentoso y terco a la hora de aprender alguna cosa nueva.

Eso me gustaba y en el fondo, le admiraba.

Cuando los chicos nuevos llegan, tiendo a investigar un poco su historial para ver en que hayan participado o quiénes son.

Eren Jaeger: Fue el segundo retador de mi case detrás del señor Braun. El primero cayó bajo mi humillación, pero el segundo no retrocedió ante mi imponente figura.

Figura que he trabajado a lo largo de los años para evitar chicos débiles contra la vida. Yo trabajaría con gente valiente y talentosa.

Por eso, trabajo para Irvin en el instituto de música superior como el mejor maestro pulidor de solos.

Lo aprendí desde joven, los solos dan vida a la orquesta en general. Puede que suene bien todos los componentes juntos, pero los solos son admirados, son aplaudidos, son amados por darle sentimiento a la obras musicales.

Los solos son mis músicos favoritos.

Fui solo desde que toque instrumento. Desde que las ofertas de música comenzaron a llover y desde que descubrí que tocaba bien tanto el violín, como el piano, como chelo, como la flauta dulce.

Fue entonces que me dieron el título de "Músico del aire", pues, y al parecer, mis canciones creaban sentimientos confusos en la gente.

Todos me buscaban.

Pero nadie entendía que mi personalidad no es atarme a las cosas. Mi personalidad es ser libre de hacer lo que me plazca.

Solo una persona pudo detenerme. Una rubia y americana persona.

"Siempre que quieras, puedes dar clase de solos en el instituto" me había dicho, y yo simplemente no podía dejar un reto al aire.

Igual que Eren.

Suspiré hondo. Y recargué el peso de mi cuerpo en una pierna. Mi cuerpo había sido trabajado igual que mi alma. Con prácticas diarias nocturnas en un gimnasio, así que estaba en óptimas condiciones. Fruncí el ceño ante el chico y lo miré sin piedad.

Esos ojitos verdes, casi de cachorro, se asustaron entonces.

"Si hoy en la noche voy a tu casa, saldremos. Si no, solo ríndete en silencio y déjame en paz"

Era lo mínimo que podía decir, el chico se había atrevido a decirme sus sentimientos y nunca he menospreciado un sentimiento.

¿O sí?

Petra Raal me conoció hace seis años, o cinco. No logro recordar exactamente cuando la conocí. Pero la chica me agradó desde que la vi por lo maternal que podía llegar a ser.

Es que, a un hombre le gustan las mujeres maternales.

Una noche, ebrio, recuerdo caricias y sensaciones con la chica. Pudo haber sido un error o hambre de una noche de aventuras.

Mi grave falta fue haberlo hecho con Petra.

Desde entonces, la chica ha estado enamorada de mí. Y yo, sin poder darle esperanzas de algún futuro.

No solo Petra. Me divertí mucho a los veinticinco años.

Las caderas me volvían loco, los senos de las mujeres, sus suaves manos y sus caricias que siempre atinaban a los mágicos lugares que solo ellas saben llegar.

Pero era imposible para mí querer alguna de ella para tenerla de compañera.

Mi departamento era mío. Mi vida era mía. Nadie debía dominarla más que esa herramienta mortal de la humanidad que era conocida como "música"

No pude hacer feliz a ninguna mujer debido a mi frio carácter.

No pude hacer feliz a Petra debido a mi imposibilidad de amar.

Entonces ¿Por qué era tan considerado con ese chico?

Guardé el celo en silencio esperando que Eren se fuera. El maldito mocoso era terco.

Terco como yo en mi juventud.

Me colgué el celo en la espalda y lo miré una vez más. El cabello castaño del chico era cuidado y bonito. Un poco más alto que yo, con un cuerpo delgado que la sagrada juventud cuidaba con celo.

Y unas manos magnificas de violinista excepcional.

Seguí mi camino ignorando a Eren. No sé qué fue de él una vez salí del salón. Pudo haber llorado, aunque lo dudo.

Repito, el chico tiene agallas.

Dejé mi celo en la parte de atrás de la cajuela de mi Nissan y me monté en el carro.

Emprendí mi viaje a casa. Maneje por cuanto sabe pensando en Eren.

Cuando llegué, dejé el instrumento en el cuarto de música. Me preparé una taza de vino y vi la hora.

"10:00 pm"

Tomé una copa de vino, el tinto que me gusta bastante y me senté frente al ventanal.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sentimiento que no me dejaba en paz. El querer vigilar a Eren de cerca. De admirar sus ojos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa animada ante los retos de la vida.

El chico era desbordante. Era sublime y talentoso.

Maldito mocoso.

Le noche pasó. ¿Qué haría yo con aquella confesión tan loca?

El chico me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi. Y yo…

Yo lo admiraba, lo extrañaba, cuando no estaba a mi alrededor molestándome con sus ojos curiosos o irritándome con su presencia.

¿Por qué me irritaba?

Salí a caminar, desesperado por hacer algo más que beber encerrado en cuatro paredes.

Caminé sin sentido. Caminé y caminé hasta que mis pies me llevaron a su casa.

Había un árbol en la esquina que daba a su departamento, en ese momento observé sus hojas. El viento las meció y algunas cayeron a mí alrededor.

Nunca vi nada igual ni sentí nada similar.

Sentía que estaba enamorado de aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

Mi corazón latió con violencia y caminé con angustia hacia la casa del mocoso.

Ese maldito mocoso.

Con el corazón a millón toqué el timbre. El chico abrió la puerta y me miró asombrado. Sonrió con auténtica emoción

Rivaille quedó perplejo en la puerta. Sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante el chico.

Fue instintivo. Volteó la mirada a su muñeca izquierda.

Faltaban cinco para las doce.

-Aún es hoy- dijo Eren sonriendo.

-No seas tan engreído, mocoso- dije avergonzado.

La vida me había traído a los pies de Eren Jaeger.

"¿Desea decirme algo, señor?" preguntó el idiota con su sonrisa victoriosa. Yo pensaba en decirle que lo odiaba, que lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

Pero era mentira.

"Yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Eren Jaeger".


	10. Chapter 10

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Hoy es Martes. No domingo. Me atrasé dos días con la historia de estos dos por dos razones

1. La Universidad no me deja hacer nada

2. Escribo otra y última historia sobre Eren y Rivaille

Esta vez si, Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

><p>Partitura Diez:<p>

Inicio

-Vete a dormir, Eren- dijo Rivaille sentado en el suelo del departamento del chico. El espacio era cálido, tal como lo recordaba.

Ah claro, claro que el chico podía dormir con el músico delante de él apoyando la frente de sus manos luego de haberle confesado que lo amaba.

-Eso va con usted, señor. Mañana tiene una reunión importante con la profesora Hanji- dijo Eren retirando el café de la mesa.

-Me tomaré el día libre, son las tres de la mañana. – dijo Rivaille estirándose y se giró a observar a Eren.

El chico se cohibió de opiniones y fregó los vasos. Sentía como los rígidos ojos del mayor le seguían a todos lados.

-Gracias por compartir un café conmigo. – comentó Eren. –Le buscaré un pijama.

Cuando ya estaba por irse, algo lo detuvo con firmeza. Cuando los ojos esmeraldas buscaron aquello que lo detenía, era la firme mano de Rivaille quien había agarrado su muñeca.

El corazón de Eren comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Aún falta algo, chico-dijo Rivaille, agudizando la vista para el chico.

El director tomó al menor sin mucha delicadeza y lo besó. Eren era un poco más alto que el peli negro, pero eso no evitó que la fuerza del hombre lo atrajese. El beso era dulce al principio y luego se volvió fogoso. Las lenguas empezaron a jugar y los labios a sentir.

Como si fuera un dulce juego, ambos se acariciaron. Rivaille sintió calidez y necesidad mientras que Eren una llama interna que le hacía delirar.

Un par de músicos que se te tanteaban con cuidado.

Levi se separó un poco de Eren para apagar la luz del recibo, volvió a su lado para seguir besando al menor. Los suaves gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Minutos más tarde, Rivaille y Eren habían llegado a la habitación del menor.

Levi estaba firme ante su posición y Eren se dejaba llevar. El mayor dejó que Eren se acostara en la cama primero antes de subirse sobre él mientras lo besaba por todos lados. El pelinegro levantó la camisa de Eren para mirar el bonito cuerpo del chico.

Lamia con suavidad el centro de su pecho haciendo gemir al menor. Riaville quiso ver los ojos de Eren y los consiguió acuosos, sonrojado y sin saber a dónde mirar. Estaba extremadamente apenado. Rivaille besó todo su abdomen y buscó sus labios una vez más. Eren acarició el cabello del mayor, pero este arrebató su mano y la tomó con rudeza. Se incorporó sobre Eren para quitarse su camisa. Se descalzó los zapatos y desabotonó su vestimenta azul oscuro dejando ver al menor sus perfectos abdominales.

Eren no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Rivaille se quitaba la camisa sobre él y besaba su cuerpo con ansias. El chico estaba confundido, pero le gustaba. Claro que le gustaba que Levi lo tocase. La erección de su entrepierna lo delataba. Quiso tomar al pelinegro, acariciarlo. Pero por alguna razón, el mayor respondía con violencia. Rivaille era muy ágil en cuanto a caricias. Tocaba y besaba todo el cuerpo de Eren conociendo su olor y sus sensaciones. El menor empezó a gemir con suavidad.

Rivaille afiló sus ojos y se dirigió a su pantalón sin rodeos.

-Se..Señor- Trató de decir Eren. Rivaille lo miraba con atención mientras seguía besándolo con pasión.

Mordió un costado de su pecho con suavidad haciendo gemir de nuevo a Eren. El menor soltó pequeñas lágrimas y comenzó a temblar. Entonces Rivaille lo

entendió. El menor era virgen.

Besando con menos rudeza y con más suavidad. Era algo tarde para lo que quería hacer, pero estaba asustando a Eren en su primera vez. Besándolo en la boca, buscó a tientas la sabana

- Lamento decepcionarte, Mocoso. Pero tengo sueño, estoy cansado para esto hoy.- susurró la voz de Levi mientras lo besaba con menos fuerza y más calma. Permitió que el menor acariciase su cabello y dejó de besarle para acostarse cerca de él. Eren agradeció el comportamiento del mayor aunque en el fondo deseara más. No estaba listo.

Además de tener sentimientos confusos luego no sabría qué hacer.

-Muévete- ordenó Rivaille para poder acostarse en la cama de Eren. Era honesto consigo mismo. Deseaba mantener relaciones con el chico, se sentía atraído por el menor. Pero estaba confundido, ¿qué sentía por Eren?

Sentía que no debía arruinar nada de aquello.

Pero, honestamente, moría por estar con el menor. Sentía una atracción mordaz por Eren.

El mal humor volvió antes de quedarse dormido. La erección gratuita no es agradable para ningún hombre. Con mucha más determinación y fuerza mental de la que Levi hubiera imaginado, logro evitar saltar sobre el chico para devorarlo.

Es que era un deseo que ardía en su pecho, uno misterioso y adictivo. Sin embargo, Rivaille consiguió una paz que antes no conocía.

-No me des la espalda.- ordenó Levi. Necesitaba mirarlo y pensar. Eren por su lado se alegró de la petición y observaba los filosos ojos del mayor con calidez y amabilidad. Siempre sonrojado. Los ojos esmeraldas de Eren se cruzaban con su cabello

marrón. Los de Rivaille con su cabello negro.

-Tus ojos verdes son molestos-dijo Rivaille mirando seriamente a Eren

-¿Por qué?

-Son muy curiosos y animados.- dijo la penetrante voz de Rivaille mirando fijamente las esmeraldas de Eren.

A su respuesta, el chico sonrió. Esa descripción de sus ojos era extraña, pero podía entender que le perturbaba su mirada al maestro.

Por su parte, el mayor siguió incomodo por aquella situación y porque estaba su hombría deseando al portador de aquellos ojos verdes. Respiró lo más profundo que pudo e ignoró todas las molestias que podría causarles.

-Muchas veces te observaba con odio. Me molestaba esa determinación tuya, esa molestas ganas de aprender y ese tono de voz. Pero sobre todo, odiaba esos ojos verdes tuyos.- dijo Rivaille suspirando mientras detallaba el rostro de Eren.

Gracias a la hora, fue fácil dormirse para ambos.

Al amanecer, Eren despertó sólo en su cama. Puede que todo lo que haya pasado fuera un sueño, pero era un sueño que no lo dejaría respirar por el resto de su vida. Amo tanto a Rivaille que deseo morir feliz justo en ese instante. Al volver a cerrar los ojos, escuchó con estrépito sus ollas en la cocina.

-Maldición...- escuchó suavemente mientras al persona empezaba a recoger un pequeño desastre del suelo de Eren. El ojos verdes se asomó y detalló que la mano izquierda del otro músico se había quemado Levemente.

-¡Señor! ¿Está bien?- dijo Eren corriendo a la cocina a tomarle la mano al profesor. Al ver que era una herida leve, relajó sus hombros.

Rivaille por su lado se sonrojó con violencia

-No soy bueno en la cocina- comentó finalmente, apartando la mano del chico. Al incorporarse del suelo, acarició el cabello que Eren con la mano no afectada -Iré a bañarme, si me disculpas.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al baño fue meterse en la tina. Palmó un poco la superficie del agua al principio con timidez, luego vio como las burbujas divertidas se asomaban. Rivaille percibió que a su alrededor todo era muy armonioso. Sonrió un poco y vio la ventana

Algo había cambiado a su alrededor. La presencia de colores se hacía inminente.

"¿Sabes lo que es el amor, Levi? Es ver colores a tu alrededor donde antes prácticamente no existían" Decía una voz en su interior. Recordaba esa voz como la primera chica que le había roto el corazón.

Rivaille bufó y se hundió un poco en la Tina. Podría acostumbrarse a ese lugar.

Sintió como Eren se levantaba del sofá. El pelinegro escuchó como colocaba una las piezas más bonitas de Basch "Aire".

Rivaille se relajó mientras tocaba el agua dirigiendo a una ficticia orquesta. Cuando Levi dirigía se sentía increíblemente poderoso y aunque la estrella sin duda era la orquesta, el director podía coordinar y ayudar a que esas pequeñas estrellas brillaran.

Levi enseñaba a cada orquesta de músicos que pasaban por su dirección a escuchar más que a tocar. A escuchar la voz de los instrumentos y la voz de sus corazones

Las estrellas que él miraba cuando era niño, cuando caminaba solo por las calles que eran las mismas brillantes que lo acompañaban a dormir. Esas estrellas que un día vio y que quería alcanzar. Estrellas que vio cuando Erwin le enseñó a tocar el celo.

Lo demás, Rivaille había trabajado arduamente para lograrlo. Tocaba cuatro instrumentos diferentes y componía música hermosa desde hacía 15 años.

La suave música poco a poco fue entristeciendo el corazón de Rivaille. Aunque el maestro admitiese que disfrutaba el poder y las sensaciones de las piezas fuertes, las suaves domaban su coraje y recordaban momentos duros y solitarios por donde había pasado.

Él amaba a la música con todas sus fuerzas pero al mismo tiempo la odiaba con todo su ser.

Rivaille suspiró y miró la ventana. La música continuaba con ritmo sutil y sencillo. El ritmo de la respiración de Eren la noche anterior, o el ritmo de sus irrespetuosas actitudes ante Rivaille.

La música poco a poco fue bajando y se colocó una de Vivaldi.

"Las cuatro estaciones"

El pelo negro con una velocidad increíble del baño. Las preguntas en el rostro de Eren se hicieron visibles mientras el profesor caminaba hacia el cuarto del menor.

-¿No se había tomado el día libre?- preguntó el chico preparando lo que sería un dulce desayuno

-La verdad no, solo la pospuse un poco. -respondía Levi colocándose la ropa de forma abusiva. Salió del cuarto buscando su cartera y demás elementos privados– Debo irme, no puedo desayunar contigo. Y ¿Qué tanto ves?

El joven no podía quitarle la vista al profesor.

-Nada señor- dijo Eren extremadamente sonrojado. Rivaille le quitó importancia y terminó de arreglarse para salir.

Eren no dijo nada, pero pensaba seriamente en que Rivaille era increíblemente hermoso cuando salía del baño. Su cuerpo era perfecto y bien formado. Aunque de baja estatura, la presencia del director era algo increíble. Sumado a su cabello que era perfectamente negro.

Rivaille ejercía sobre Eren una fuerte atracción

-Nos vemos Mocoso, quería tomarme el día libre. Pero es inevitable que vaya a esa reunión.-Dijo Rivaille caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida.

Eren asintió sonrojándose un poco. El pelinegro lo miró inexpresivo y suspiró un poco. Cerró la puerta tras de él.

Rivaille dejó el apartamento de soltero, Bajó las escaleras y se subió a su Nissan última generación. Así que Levi debía llegar lo antes posible a la reunión. Se colocó los lentes de sol y notó el cansancio repentino.

Recordó los ojos de Eren acuosos ante su peligrosa insinuación la noche anterior. Era una visión agradable, ya que el chico sufría por alguna razón.

El dolor era el delirio de Rivaille

"Vamos, vamos. No puedes hacer eso aún, Levi" se decía a sí mismo con ímpetu mientras conducía al instituto. La reunión sería dentro de una hora, así que debía escribir su idea antes que nada.

Pero, en contra de sus pensamientos, bajó nuevamente de su carro.

Por su parte, Eren se había quedado mirando la puerta por donde hacía quince minutos había salido Rivaille. Estaba perplejo por todo lo acontecido y sobre todas las cosas, estaba ruborizado.

El pelinegro parecía decir la verdad sobre su cuerpo ya que tenía piernas firmes, abdomen definido y espalda ejercitada.

El ojiverde recuperó su aliento poco a poco. Cuando estaba cerca de Rivaille, era como si el mayor absorbiera el aire a su alrededor. El chico se despeinó un poco y preparó el ensayo. Ese día ensayaría el violín del Adagio de Bach. Para entrar un poco en ambiente, decidió ponerlo en su reproductor y con 12 o 13 segundos de espera, comenzó un solitario violín.

Las lecciones con Rivaille habían sido bastante duras para Eren, y ahora que tenían un peso curricular y de defensa de legado, sería la muerte para el joven músico.

El mayor tenía un carácter temible y fuerte a la hora de ensayar.

El mayor…

Las solitarias notas del violín del Adagio trajo a Eren recuerdos de la noche anterior; las fogosas caricias del pelinegro, la sensaciones de su piel mientras que él recorría su cuerpo. Había perdido el sentido y le había costado negarse. Tropezó con el sofá. Los afilados ojos de Rivaille le miraban con deseo, le detallaban el rostro, le observaban el alma.

Suspiró. Debía calmarse y concentrarse en tocar su propia música.

"El solo del mes entrante es importante. El título que ha pertenecido al mejor instituto de música superior de Berlín debe continuar en nuestra escuela"

Por más que tocara, le costaba concentrarse. Desafinaba en las notas básicas, o caía por postura. Se cansaba con rapidez o simplemente interrumpía el sonido del violín. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría en aquel estado de estupor por las caricias de un hombre cuyo encuentro era una amenazante figura sobre él?

Alguien tocó la puerta. Al abrirla, el chico consiguió a Rivaille observándolo con curiosidad. El instructor tomó al chico del cuello y lo besó suavemente.

-Novios- dijo el mayor antes de darse la vuelta sin esperar respuesta del chico.

El agua tibia calmaba esas sensaciones, o para ser precisos, las callaba. El líquido corría por su espalda y lo relajaba con violencia. El chico abrió los ojos. eren Habia entrado a la tina luego que Rivaille se fuera por segunda vez.

Imaginó que las gotas de la regadera eran las manos de Levi que acariciaban su cuerpo, y de la nada, se vio rodeado de los delicados y suaves dedos.

El chico se recostó en su bañera e imagino el delineado cuerpo de Rivaille frente a él. El mayor acariciaba sus manos.

Sus ganas se elevaron desde el fondo de la tina, y Eren acarició con deseo los lugares por donde la noche anterior Rivaille había pasado. El chico se estremeció recordando el abdomen del mayor.

¿Cómo había besado a Rivaille? ¿Cómo lo acarició?

Eren gimió de placer, acariciaba bajo el agua el deseo, tratando de sofocarlo. En sus visiones era observado por los gatunos ojos de Rivaille.

"Mocoso"

Los ojos verdes del chico se nublaron con la cúspide de su deseo, para más tarde dejarlo salir con fuerza. El chico se recostó al borde de la bañera y miró el techo. Debía descansar por completo. O no podría tocar absolutamente nada bien para el interescolar.

Olvidó el ensayo y caminó con ritmo pausado a su cama, sintió como el olor de Rivaille se conservaba en las almohadas del chico. Eren sonrió hasta que cayó dormido sin saber cuándo.

Por su parte, Rivaille anotaba aquellas ideas que le dieron en la tina. Sus muchachos representarían la orquesta de cámara y el evento de los solos.

Eren sería su mayor dedicación.

-¿Otra vez obsesionado, Enanin?- preguntó Hanji, sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Rivaille por detrás.

La chica se percató que el profesor hacía una especie de croqui mental en la hoja

-Suéltame, cuatro ojos. Y no soy un obsesionado-respondió Rivaille de una forma casual.

-Oh, es para el interescolar- dijo Hanji sentándose frente al profesor. – Ya tengo algunas piezas en mente con la orquesta.

-Cuatro ojos, tráeme las reglas.- dijo Levi escribiendo sin césar.

-Aún no están- dijo Irvin entrando. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron un momento en el rostro de Rivaille. Las ojeras pronunciadas del mayor eran irregulares a las nueve de la mañana.

"Alguien no durmió bien"

-El evento será en Hanover. Debemos partir pasado mañana, aproximadamente. Rivaille, tu y yo seremos los encargados de apartar las suites para los estudiantes, su comida y su duración.

-¿Cuánto durará ese evento?- preguntó Levi.

-Fin de semana.- dijo Irvin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Menudo fastidio"

-No pongas esa cara, Levi- comentó sonriente Hanji.

-Supongo que es Orquesta, Cámara y Solos- dijo Rivaille frotando su mente.

-Así es. Mañana debemos traer las propuestas de las canciones, tenemos dos interpretaciones por día, de cuatro minutos cada una.

-¿Debo arreglar piezas para cuatro minutos?- preguntó Levi, mostrando su enojo en el papel donde habría escrito con tanto esfuerzo.

-Así parece.- dijo Irvin sin inmutarse ante Rivaille

Siempre lo pensaba, y puede que todos los días, pero ¿Siempre Irvin hacía lo que le daba la gana?

El silencio de Rivaille comenzó la reunión de profesores. Las canciones de miles de autores, las partituras que tocar y los instrumentos que probar. Honestamente, Levi no estaba con ellos. Quería dormir y descansar pero esa reunión amarraba a la vida real.

El profesor entonces pensó en Eren y estuvo muy tentado a sonreír. Sin embargo y como siempre, no le fue posible.

-Irvin. Mañana traigo mi propuesta para revisarla. Hoy en verdad necesito descansar.

El rubio director asintió; normalmente no hubiera dejado ir al profesor pero en verdad se veía agotado. El pelinegro tomó sus papeles, caminó hacia su auto, anduvo hasta su casa, abrió, saludó a su gata y caminó a la habitación.

Al igual que Eren, pero unas horas más tarde. El profesor cayó en un profundo sueño.

En aquel papel que enfáticamente había escrito

"Eren para el Solo. Arreglo de Do menor. Puede tener acompañante"

Más abajo citaba:

"Eren lo hará bien. Confío en él"


	11. Chapter 11

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Pronto les rogaré algo. Pero que si lo combinan con la historia, podrán escuchar el corazón de Eren y el alma de Rivaille.

Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

><p>Partitura Once<p>

La música de Levi

Para el enfrentamiento musical, Rivaille debía cumplir varios objetivos:

1. Una pieza para la orquesta.

2. Dos piezas para cámara

3. Elegir 3 solistas para cada una de las clasificaciones.

4. La canción de los solos.

5. Las cinco canciones arregladas para 4 minutos cada una.

-Me diste todo el trabajo, cuatro ojos- dijo Rivaille bastante amargado observando el papel. Ese día, el sol se colaba, tranquilo y sereno en la sala de conferencias acaobada que pertenecía al cuerpo de los profesores.

-Nadie puede confiar más que en ti para estos trabajos, amargadín. Además, a mi me tocaron labores administrativas mientras que Irvin le tocó todo lo que tú no tienes.

Eso era selección de músicos, audiciones particulares, elección de piezas y nivelación de ensayos. Rivaille guardó silencio. El trabajo de Smith era el más pesado y el más espeluznante de todo lo que conllevaba la participación en el interescolar.

-Menudo fastidio- dijo finalmente el pelinegro resignándose al trabajo que le había asignado. Se levantó para estirar sus piernas un poco y saborear el café que la cuatro ojos había hecho para todos. Estaba bueno, como para comer junto a un dulce.

Un dulce.

Era el día siguiente de la increíble y asumida característica de "Novio" por parte de Rivaille y lo principal para el profesor era cumplir los objetivos como estaban escritos en la pequeña lista. El pelinegro dio por sentado que Eren había entendido lo que le quiso decir.

Claro. El joven Jaeger no dio por entendido nada.

Pesadamente, volvió con su taza blanca de café a la hoja de requisitos para el participante. Revisó una vez más lo que estaba escrito para ya terminar con aquel trabajo pesado.

En resumidas cuentas y sin mucha información técnica, el pelinegro copió lo siguiente:

Clasificación-Orquesta:

Levi había decidido presentar para Orquesta General dos solistas: Armin e Historia; que presentarían en la primera canción una versión para Viola y Flauta de Pachebel.

Clasificación- Cámara:

Por su parte, la primera pieza de Cámara se la dejaría al mando de Mikasa, cuya presentación se había combinado con una pequeña participación del oboe de Ymir. Era una adaptación interesante de Giorgo Vasari.

Mientras que la segunda pieza para Cámara era Divertimento para piano, violín y violonchelo en Si Menor. Lo tocaría Kirschtein, Annie y…

"Nadie toca piano"

El profesor se detuvo respirando hondo. Alguno de esos inútiles debía tocar el piano. Si no… ¿Él tenía que hacerlo? Levi buscó las reglas. Un profesor podía dirigir la orquesta y podía participar en una canción de todo el recital de la escuela.

Pero sólo un profesor podía participar

"Igual no es la idea que yo toque. Creo que Reiss tocaba el piano…" pensó el instructor revisando los perfiles individuales de los músicos y efectivamente, la rubia chica tocaba el instrumento.

De todos modos, Rivaille se anotó como suplente utilizando así un permiso para instructores.

Los Solistas:

Ya estaba claro por donde iba el asunto. Rivaille anotó a su clase entera de solos y a algunos que se fueron cuyo talento desperdiciaron. Admitía que Leonhartd tocaba bien el Celo.

Clasificación- Solos:

Jaeger tocaría un dueto de Kirschtein. La canción era una adaptación de Claro de Luna, Debussy.

El segundo arreglo era una Sonata para piano y violín de Bethoveen, la quinta. Historia acompañaría a Eren desde el piano.

La decisión de presentar dos solos en vez de uno fue arduamente discutida en las reuniones profesorales. No quisieron arriesgarse demasiado, así que quitaron a Jean para dejar solo a Eren en la primera canción.

-¡Dejar a Jaeger de dos solos!- exclamó Hanji, claramente emocionada ante la alocada decisión del músico

-Eso no tiene nada- dijo Rivaille

-Es una competencia, Levi. Si el chico se cae por agotamiento, perdimos.

-No perderemos. Yo fui el mentor de ese chico por un tiempo- aseguró el peli negro, clavando su mirada en la hoja.

-Y también Irvin- dijo Hanji, sonriendo. Todos sabían que Irvin disfrutaba más que el ritmo o la estructura de la canción.

-No perderá.- sentenció finalmente el profesor.

Aunque no era obvio, el profesor tomaba en cuenta las opiniones para sus decisiones. Pero en ese caso fue imposible de argumentar. Ya que si quitaban a Eren de algún solo, Rivaille dejaría de trabajar para el concurso.

Las piezas:

Orquesta:

1. Viola y Flauta de Pachebel. Solistas: Armin Arlet e Historia Reiss

2. Lo que tenía encargado Irvin Smith.

Cámara:

1. Bajo y Oboe de Giorgo Vasari. Mikasa Ackerman e Ymir.

2. Divertimento para piano, violín y violonchelo. Jean Kirschtein, Annie Leonhart, Historia Reiss

Solos:

1. Claro de Luna, Debussy. Adapatción. Eren Jaeger.

2. Sonata para piano y violin número 5 de Bethoveen "Sonata de Primavera". Eren Jaeger, Historia Reiss.

Levi observó su elección y comenzó la búsqueda de piezas para hacerle los arreglos.

Aquel mes sería muy duro.

El mejor talento del apasionado profesor luciría de ahora en adelante. Ser arreglista es innovar piezas, agregarle elementos, ajustarla a un tiempo o cambiarla de nota musical. Rivaille era el mejor en ese aspecto por su carácter terco, metódico y obsesivo. Aun así, el trabajo se volvió pesado.

Y es que desde el cumpleaños de Eren, Rivaille no conversó con los alumnos hasta que tuviera las piezas listas. Trabajó todo ese día arduamente pues el siguiente se iría con Smith al apartado de habitaciones.

El día del viaje para apartar las habitaciones era un precioso 4 de abril.

Con respecto a la música, no habia mucho que decir: los ensayos serían brutales, diarios y sin mucho descanso. Sus jóvenes solos serían vigilados por todos los profesores en general para su mayor provecho. Los chicos estaban en la obligación de tocar fuera de clases.

Todo eso llevó a que Levi no pudiera escuchar de la boca de Eren su respuesta ante su "No pregunta de novios"

-Irvin es un fastidioso que no me deja descansar...

-Vamos. Tú puedes- dijo Eren con ánimo. Esa noche que sería la última que se verían por un fin de semana.

Rivaille lo observaba en silencio y se calmaba. El chico era un amuleto de buena suerte andante, al parecer.

-No me dejes de decir señor, no me gusta que me tutees- decía mientras volvía a la hoja para arreglar las seis piezas.

Al final, cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi era la otra canción elegida para orquesta.

A pesar de estar juntos, era casi imposible estar con todo lo que debía hacer. Rivaille se fue al día siguiente y comenzaron las dos terribles semanas de ensayo para Eren.

Era muy mal y atropellado comienzo de alguna relación.

Lo positivo del asunto es que ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para deprimirse. Eren debía ensayar Claro de Luna y a Beethoven en ese periodo para la competencia.

Y así estaban todos. Ensayando duro, durmiendo poco, comiendo con violencia y evitando descansos.

Levi decidió entonces cancelar las clases. El mensaje lo dejó con Hanji ese primer día que se había ido al hotel de la competencia mientras el músico repartía las partituras a los chicos al día siguiente.

-"No les quiero ver la cara por aquí hasta después del concurso. Tengo demasiado trabajo para venir a ver sus caras" dijo Rivaille- mofó la profesora cabello castaño mientras repartía las nuevas canciones.

Por mucho, eran mucho más sencillas que las de los autores normales.

-Deben ensayar con todas sus fuerzas. La semana que viene iremos al viaje de alojamiento, pero como hoy les traje las partituras, deben empezar desde ahora- comentó la profesora.

Faltaban dos semanas para el día del concurso.

Por lo general, los concursos de demostración escolar constaban de una deslumbrante presentación de los distintos músicos que asistían a pulir sus conocimientos artísticos a las instituciones.

Era un trabajo enorme por parte de la organización, enorme para los directivos, y un esfuerzo gigantesco para los participantes. Y es que la presión no sólo venía por parte de su escuela, sino que productoras, directores de orquesta profesionales y críticos de arte de Alemania se fijaban en las posibles estrellas.

Eventualmente, los ojos del mundo se fijarían en ellos.

Doce de las mejores a nivel educativo harían aparición. Cuarenta seis canciones en dos días ara ser juzgados de forma estricta y rigurosa.

Eren planeaba, ya concienzudamente, en adoptar las partituras de Rivaille. El chico acarició el violín una vez más para dedicarse a la canción. La mano extendida de Rivaille le nubló los sentidos por un segundo, ¿El amor podía transmitirse por medio de la música?

El ojos verdes deseaba que Rivaille lo sintiera, pero no de la forma tradicional. Quería que escuchara sus sentimientos.

-¡Helado a Casa!- escuchó en la puerta, sacándolo así de las profundidades de su mente.

¿Quién podría vendría a visitarlo a dos semanas del concurso?

Jean Kirschtein sonrió en la puerta.

-Supuse que ensayabas igual que yo, pero fui a la tienda por helado y se me ocurrió hacerte una pequeña visita.

-Adelante- dijo Eren dejándole pasar.

La gabardina beige de Jean fue colgada cerca de la puerta

-Escuché que hay bastante movimiento en el colegio con nuestros papeles. Ya los instructores deben estar de viaje.- sonrió Jean abriendo el helado con bastante confianza.

"Posiblemente, Rivaille habla poco normalmente. Debo ser un adivino para leerle los ojos…"

-Avellanas- dijo Jean, sacando el helado de la bolsa de compras color blanco. Eren lo tomó y sintió el dulce en su boca, maravillado. Aunque la época de ensayos se había vuelto absorbente, disfrutar de un helado con un amigo siempre era agradable.

-Siento lo del otro día- comenzó Jean despeinando su cabello castaño.

-Igual no hubiera funcionado.- dijo Eren suavemente

-Nunca podremos saberlo. Idiota- sonrió Jean comiendo una gran bola de helado.

El silencio inundó el apartamento. No por la tensión, sino por acordes y posturas que los jóvenes debían ensayar al separarse

-El profesor Rivaille me dijo que te diera esto. Es un solo de Violín. Ya lo escuché, pero como era dirigido a ti.

Una vez entregado el tema, Jean se despidió de Eren.

La música era propia de Rivaille, una música sombría y carente de vida. Pero, entre toda la oscuridad que podía notar en el desbordante y perfecto sólo, había una luz que resaltaba con las notas seleccionadas.

"¡Qué sonido tan desgarrador y triste!" La curiosidad de Eren lo llevó a seguir las melodías…

El sonido era un poderoso Imán, perfecto y único con una firme de determinación a exasperar a quien la escuchase.

"Solo pensar en el joven rostro de Levi, observar cada uno de sus gestos, transmite ira. El corazón de la música hace que tu corazón lata con fuerza, que odies la música, que detestes existir para tocar.

Eren se asfixiaba de terror

El chico se recostó un poco del sofá de su casa para evitar caerse, aquel sonido tenía el poder de llegar a a la joven alma del músico sin lograra escapar

"La música de odio"

Rivaille tocaba con firmeza el sólo de violín. Eren lograba imaginar sus dedos ágiles que daban gala a su poder como utilizar la música como le daba la gana. La imagen de la cabeza del mayor inclinada hacia el instrumento torturó al chico.

"Esta era la verdadera música de Rivaille"

Podía decirse que era lo opuesto, en casi todo sentido a la alegría que lograba transmitir Eren con el violín.

Los ojos verdes de Eren brillaron ante la sublime escena. El maestro era sencillamente maravilloso, pero a la vez terroríficamente acertado en el uso de las notas en el violín. Sin verlo, siquiera, el miedo se transmitía a cada uno de los músculos de Eren.

"Pero era un lamento. Un lamento desesperado que no gritaba ni lloraba. El lamento se presentaba como un horrible pero maravillosa sonta de violín"

Desesperados acordes salían en un armonioso sonido. La verdadera forma de tocar de Rivaille no podía ser nada conocido ni debería hacerse conocer.

Levi estaba retirado de tocar música profesional por una razón.

"-¡Eren!- le había gritado Rivaille, dejando a un lado su cello un día de lecciones particulares.

El joven músico había caído en cuenta de lo torpe que había sido

-No voy a gritarte. Solo quiero que me digas, ¿Pretendes tocar así?- preguntó Levi más tratando de convencerse a él de algo que a Eren.

-Buscaba alguna forma más sencilla de tocar las partituras…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Levi, rompiendo su promesa de gritarle al chico.

Rivaille tacleó con violencia a Eren quien se quejó del dolor. El chico quiso llorar, pero el terror y el dolor no lo dejaban

-Lo siento…- decía Rivaille, nuevamente tratando de convencerse. –Mocoso idiota. No hay formas más simples de las que yo enseño.

-¿Por qué no toca nada, señor? Un personaje como usted con ese talento…

La respuesta fue una mirada severa de Levi. Una mirada que ocultaba sentimientos.

Es que Rivaille era una persona con aura asesina, fácilmente irritable y de un humor pésimo. Pero por lo que conocía de él, se preocupaba por todos y también lograba quebrarse. Era un persona que se esforzaba por proteger los que estaban a su alrededor y a todos los tenía bajo su cuidado.

"Era una persona amable"

La música terrorífica se detuvo. No sin antes haber creado un juicio en los ojos verdes. Si con esa música, el director orquestal quería intimidarlo, pues no lo había logrado. El chico estaba determinado a sacar lo mejor de él y aquel que le gustaba.

Jaeger sonrió un poco mientras su corazón se aceleraba, en ese momento lo sintió feliz.

Hará brillar aquel opaco corazón con el poder de la música, donde los sentimientos atraviesan el trazado para lograr irrumpir en un mundo nuevo al otro lado del papel.

Lentamente como si fuera una instrucción de su subconsciente tomó el violín. Volvió al ensayo lentamente.


End file.
